Collection of Short Stories
by berryandlisa
Summary: This is where I will be putting all of my really super short stories from now on. Mostly for challenges and other things. Please R&R!
1. Fun Day at the Races

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: I wrote this for several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 76\. Rita Skeeter

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 62\. Fourth

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ King of Diamonds: _Write about an extremely wealthy character._ _Alternatively, write about the Malfoys. (_ _BONUS: Write a fic involving a Malfoy family get-together_ _)_

 _ **Who? What? How?:**_ 108: Rita Skeeter; 699. Star; 21. Rise

 _This is gonna be a heck of a ride!_

* * *

" _And they're off!_ Number 9 in the lead, with Iconic Racer right on his tail!" The announcer at the race was shouting about the race, but talking to fast to really keep up with. Though horse races are hardly the place you would find a wizard, Rita Skeeter was sitting in the stands, eyes fixed intently on the race. She was muttering under her breath something about Nobility, one of the thoroughbreds racing. She had put nearly all her savings into that horse and knew that if she didn't win, she would probably need to go on the run.

One of the men who had accepted a bet with her said with a smirk, "And you're sure that Nobility will win fourth place? No higher, no lower?" Currently, this horse was in about 8th place and falling behind.

"Yes," growled Rita Skeeter, "I wouldn't have bet all my money if I didn't know what I was doing. I have consulted with _three_ of the best Seers in this part of the world! All of them said the same thing." This was, in fact, a lie. She had only visited one very sketchy Seer by the name of Sybil Trelawney. She ran into her in a shop and was offered a free fortune. Rita accepted and was told that Nobility would with fourth place in the next horse race. Apparently, Trelawney saw a lot of money coming to her from this race

Most people were betting on the two rising stars, Iconic Racer and Striped Winner. Rita enjoyed having a bit or risk in her life, however and liked testing the limits of her luck.

The horses had just passed the 500 meter marker. Rita was beginning to doubt whether or not she should have made such rash decision on the word a batty old witch when Nobility gave a spurt of speed near the end and did end up winning fourth place. She gave a shout of triumph, then turned to man who was currently pulling out several Muggle bills. He counted them and handed them over, shaking his head. _How did she do it?_ He pondered this for a few minutes before getting distracted by some beer.

Rita went straight to Gringotts to find out just how much she could get for this Muggle money. She pulled the wad of cash and handed it to the goblin over the counter. After several agonizing minutes for Rita, the goblin counted out 50 gold Galleons and 21 silver Sickles and 3 Knuts. "Here's your change, ma'am. Have a nice day."

Rita left the bank with the coins jangling in her pocket. She spent most of it in a record time of 3 hours. With nothing better to do, she prowled the streets of Diagon Alley, looking for someone to harass a good story out of. It felt so good to be rich and successful.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, folks, there you have it. A short little thing about everyone's least favorite reporter! Next to come: who knows! Please review something nice. Or maybe critique it. I don't care. Just no bullying. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Answers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Day:_** 33\. Ginny Weasley

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 233\. Falling Down

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Six of Spades: _Write about a strong female. Alternatively, write about Ginny Weasley. (BONUS: Write a fic about dueling)._

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** A

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a strong woman in many ways. She was independent, loyal, self-sufficient, and always stood up for herself and her beliefs. She always stuck to her word and never really needed a man in her life. For her, men were only there if they wanted to be there. She didn't need them (unless it was Harry Potter). That was her external appearance. Strong.

But inside a battle raged. She struggled to understand. Understand who she was, what she was supposed to do, the meaning of life. She strove to understand and answer these questions.

She read and studied and tried so hard to find the answers. She took Hermione up as a friend to get some help (and get closer to Harry). But it never worked out. Hermione only told her the same thing over and over again: "The answer is in yourself." _But who am I?_ she wondered.

Is there an answer? What if she never knew?

* * *

 **A darker Ginny fic. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Thank you for reading my insane drabbles. I hope you have enjoyed them. Feel free to review.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Beauty vs Brains

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 4\. Padma Patil

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 677\. Smirk

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Nine of Spades: _Write about an overlooked character. Alternatively, write an extension to the epilogue. (_ _BONUS: Write a fic that ties up the end for an overlooked character)_

 _ **One of Every Letter:**_ B

* * *

Padma and Parvati Patil always had a sort of sibling rivalry. Each thought they were better than the other. The one thing they enjoyed arguing about the most was who Harry Potter liked more.

Padma thought that she was the smarter one, so he would choose her over her sister. Parvati thought that boys were only interested in looks, and since she was the prettier of the two Harry would choose her.

Padma had always been self conscience about her looks, so when her twin expressed this to her she was deeply hurt. They didn't speak for a week.

The dance was approaching quickly and neither sister had been approached. They each knew the other hadn't been asked because they would have been bragging about it.

There was 5 days left until the ball and Padma tried to look her prettiest every day so that he would choose her. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't help but see fat and pimples every time she saw her reflection.

Padma was talking to her sister in the Great Hall during breakfast when Harry finally came over smirking and talked to Parvati about their plans to go to the Yule Ball! What? She couldn't believe this was happening. Why hadn't her sister told her that he'd asked her? When did this happen?

Padma continued to eat her breakfast quietly as her sister giggled with him. After breakfast, Padma rushed up to the girls dormitory and put a silencing charm around her bed. She sat there and cried for hours. When she heard her sister come up giggling with Lavender she quieted herself down a bit to listen to what they were saying.

"I wonder where you sister was during Divination," Lavender said.

"I think she was sick," Parvati said quickly, "Hey, I need to do some homework. Can we talk at dinner?"

They said their goodbyes then Lavender left.

Parvati went straight to her sister's closed bed and opened it. Padma looked like a mess. Her make-up was smeared and her eyes were red and puffy. She could see the tears still falling down her face. Parvati felt so bad. Why had she been such a jerk to her before?

Parvati reached to put her hand on Padma's knee, but her twin jerked away. Parvati pulled away stunned. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't think you would mind too much."

Padma's eyes shot to her sister. "You kept this from me! You never told me he asked you! How could you do that?" she said, her voice raising.

"Ron wants to go with you."

"I don't care!" Padma yelled, "You lied to me!" The tears were flowing quicker now.

She tried to pull the curtain closed again but her twin stopped her. Parvati crawled into the bed and hugged her sister. She held her there for a while whispering calming things and Padma cried on her twin's shoulder the whole time.

When the tear finally subsided, Parvati pulled her sister away to look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just being bitter and mean. I didn't think he'd ask me at all, honestly. You're the smarter one, why would he like me?"

Padma was surprised to see tears in her sister's eyes. Why would her sister be jealous of her? "Because you're the prettier one," she replied softly looking away.

Parvati looked at her Padma. "And you're not?" Padma didn't say anything. Parvati pulled her sister's chin to force her to look her in the eye again. "Don't you ever say anything like that again. You are _beautiful_. It's stupid to think I'm prettier than you when we are identical twins. Besides, we both know Lavender's got us both beat."

Padma giggled a little at that. "I'm sorry," she said after a while.

"Don't be," Parvati said, "Why don't we go decide what we'll wear? I've heard lots of rumors about Ron's outfit. In order to balance it out, you have to be fabulous!"

Padma stood up with her sister and laughing, they tried on several of their dresses until dinner.

Before bed that night they shared a knowing look and both went to sleep with a smile on their face. Even thought Padma would always like Harry, she was content with the fact that she would always have her sister.

* * *

 **Done! Yay! This is just a random one-shot for a few challenges. Anyway, please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Cage of Glass

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 53\. Andromeda Tonks

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 601\. Glass Cage

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Two of Diamonds: _Write about being second best. Alternatively, write about Ron Weasley._

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** C

* * *

Andromeda Tonks was always second best in her family. She was always at the bottom. Always the last to be fed, to pick out what she wanted at the store. She felt she lived life in a glass cage, always seeing what could be, but never able to get it. She was also the smallest out of her sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, though she was the middle child. She was into very girly things and never wanted anything to do with the family legacy. But most importantly, she never supported, and in fact was always against, pure-blood dominance.

She grew more rebellious in her Hogwarts years and started taking a Muggle Studies class. When she moved out and took a job in a Muggle shop she was burned off the Black family tree. She fell in love with a muggle man and the two eventually had a child who they named Nymphadora. Who knew her daughter would then proceed and fall in love with a werewolf?

* * *

 **Yup. There it is. A quick little drabble (at which I'm growing increasingly good at) for a few challenges. As normal, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**

 **Thanks again!**


	5. Discovering America

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of a challenge._

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 354: Discovering America

* * *

Lockhart was sitting in his bed at St. Mungo's when he saw his life flash before his eyes. Literally. He saw every moment he had a minute ago not known of run quickly through his mind. "I remember..." he whispered. The nurse at his bedside looked at him and saw his eyes no longer fogged over but clear. Completely cleared of all blurriness and bright with intelligence.

Lockhart jumped up and said, "Where is my wand?" He looked around to see if it was near him.

The nurse backed away and stuttered, "I-it's been locked away, s-sir."

Lockhart looked at her as if he just noticed her presence. "Well, then if you would please fetch it for me, I must be off. America is waiting!"

The nurse ran quickly from the closed ward and to the doctor who was just about to leave the building. Out of breath, she said, "He's remembered... his eyes... his wand... going to America..."

The doctor laid a hand on her shoulder. "What is it dear?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart has regained his memory!" The nurse nearly shouted. People stared at them as if they'd grown two heads. The doctor ran back up to the closed ward where he saw Lockhart rummaging through his bedside table mumbling something about returning to America.

"Mr. Lockhart, would you please take a seat?" The doctor commanded.

Lockhart turned to the doctor and smiled. "Do you have my wand, kind sir?"

"Mr. Lockhart, I am the doctor who has been caring for you while your memory has been missing. Do you know what day it is?" The doctor said calmly.

"I don't quite recall... would you remind me?"

"It is May 2nd, 1998."

"Impossible!" Lockhart exclaimed, "it's only 1993!"

"No sir, that was when your own Obliviate curse rebounded on you. You have been here at St. Mungo's for 5 years since then." The doctor started taking notes on a clipboard.

"That's right. I was down in a tunnel with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Lockhart's voice held a certain measure of dislike as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

The doctor looked at him astonished. He opened his mouth to ask another question but was drowned out by a nurse screaming, "VOLDEMORT IS DEAD! HARRY POTTER HAS DEFEATED VOLDEMORT!" An outbreak of cheering from those who could comprehend this followed and the doctor himself stared at her slack jawed.

Lockhart looked on dumbly. "Voldemort came back?"

"Uh, yes," the doctor said distracted. "Anyway, you seem to have regained your memory. Congratulations! You may now be discharged. I will have a nurse bring you your belongings along with a discharge form immediately." The doctor walked out and told a nurse to discharge Lockhart- happy to be free of the man- before going to a pub to celebrate with his fellow colleagues.

After being discharged, Lockhart walked out of the wizard hospital and onto the streets of London for the first time in 5 years. He breathed in the air and thought, _This is nice. Now for America!_ Lockhart was greeted by many fans who he graciously gave autographs. Soon enough he had his ticket for America and was sailing off towards the land of the free.

* * *

 **There! Sort of an abrupt ending, but I didn't know what else to do! Please give me suggestions on how to fix this. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review. Tune in next time for more Harry Potter!**


	6. Euphoria

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** (Substitute) 1. Adrian Pucey

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 348: Crow

 ** _Pick a Card, Any Card:_** Ace of Spades: _Write about someone who is good at everything. Alternatively, write about learning to ride a broom. (BONUS: Write about any character's first time on a broom)_

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** E

* * *

I started flying when I got to Hogwarts. My parents never wanted me to fly after a Quidditch accident with my older brother. They were a bit over-protective. Once at Hogwarts, however, I was required to learn.

It was my first year at Hogwarts and I was sorted into Slytherin. I was sitting in the Great Hall enjoying a delicious lunch when my best friend, Marcus, sat himself next to me and said, "Good news! We have flying lessons with the Hufflepuff's next." He snickered.

I felt my stomach drop a bit. I was a bit afraid of flying at the time, mostly because of what happened to my older brother and what my parents told me. Also, I hadn't told Marcus I'd been on a broom. I'd been careful to avoid all talk of flying since we met on the train. Apparently, both our parents worked on the same floor in the Ministry of Magic.

I gave a laughed halfheartedly and said bitterly, "That should be fun."

Marcus gave me a strange look, as if he could detect something was off, but only said, "Heck, yes! Their brains are so full of feathers they'll never get a foot in air without falling." Marcus laughed at his own joke. I joined, but still didn't feel it in my heart.

After eating, we went together out onto the Quidditch pitch where a few Slytherin's and one very frightened looking Hufflepuff. The look of how high the stands were was very intimidating to me. Madam Hooch was standing there ready with her whistle. Slowly, more Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's gathered in the pitch around Madam Hooch. When everyone was there, she blew her whistle loud and shrill for attention and said, "Welcome to your very first flying lesson. I understand that some of you may have already ridden a broom before. This may seem worthless to you because you already had private lessons or whatever the case may be. I'm telling you right now, if I hear any whining or bragging or anything of the likes, I will take you straight to Filch and let him have his way with you. Do I make myself clear?" Everybody nodded, wide-eyed and little scared. "Good! Now do we all see the shed over there?" She pointed to a corner of the pitch where a shed was standing. "Fantastic. I want everyone to walk over and grab a single broom out of the cupboard. They are all the same in there so it doesn't matter which one you take." As everyone started running over she yelled, "Walk!"

Several minutes later, everyone was lined up facing each other with a broom on the ground at their side. Madam Hooch was walked up and down the middle and checked that no one grabbed a Quidditch broom. Once everyone's broom was approved (one of the other Slytherin first years had to go get another), she blew her whistle again and said, "Okay, in a moment you will pick up your broom by saying the word 'up'. You must say it confidently and with force or your broom will just lie there. Ready? On the count of three. One... two... three!"

Everyone said "Up!" in unison. Marcus managed his on his first try. It took me 4 tries to get it to come into my hand, but at least I wasn't last. I watched in surprise as most of the Slytherin's and one or two Hufflepuff's struggled to force their broom to cooperate. I thought it would be the other way around, but it wasn't so.

After about 5 minutes of people struggling to call their brooms into their hand Madame Hooch said, "Now that we have that out of the way we can get to the fun part. In a moment I'm going to have all of you get on your broom like this," she sat on her own broom, "and kick _very_ lightly off the ground and just hover there. Wait until I blow my whistle then mount. After one more whistle you can kick off. If I see any of you go any more than 1 foot off the ground you will be in tremendous trouble. Ready? One... two..." She blew her whistle.

Everybody simultaneously mounted their brooms with no effort.

One more shrill sound later, a couple of Slytherin and Hufflepuff students were hovering off high into the air. But the majority of the students were only a foot or less off the ground. Madame Hooch blew one long whistle and yelled, "Everybody drop to the ground!" Everyone did so except the few that had gone into the air. She took off after them and safely helped them land. "Well!" she said once she landed, "that was fun! Put back your brooms now and I'll see you all here next time!" Madame Hooch walked away.

After fighting to get the brooms back into the tiny shed, Marcus came to my side and said softly into my ear, "Wanna come back later and _really_ fly?"

I looked at him surprised. I was freaked out just hovering there! It felt unnatural not having my feet on the ground just dangling there. Before I could think of anything else to say, I replied, "Sure!"

Marcus grinned excitedly and whispered, "Meet me in the common room at 11."

* * *

Potions with Snape was after flying lessons. Then it was lounging around the common room trying to do all the homework we'd been loaded with. Most people went down in groups to the Great Hall for dinner then came back up for more homework. I pretended to go back to bed around 9, but really was reading for Potions which I had really liked.

I checked the clock and heard everyone else snoring, so I went down to the common room to wait for Marcus. At precisely 11, he came softly into the common room where I was waiting.

"Aren't we going to get in huge trouble for this?" I asked nervously, pausing at the door.

"Of course," Marcus said, "but it's totally worth it! Trust me, flying is like... it's the best thing that you'll ever experience. I know you've never flown before."

I looked at him amazed. "But- how?"

"It's obvious in the way you were so scared!"

"Oh..."

"It's okay! Most of us had never flown before Hogwarts." Marcus smiled at me.

I smiled back, took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready!"

I'm not entirely sure how we managed to get from the dungeons out onto the Quidditch pitch unseen, but we managed. A simple unlocking charm got us into the broom shed. We each got out a broom and stood in the middle of the pitch. Suddenly, Marcus said, "When I'm older I want to be captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"I'll be right beside you as chaser," I said with a sly grin.

"Let's see if you'll make it that far." Marcus mounted his broom and shot high into the night sky.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do this. Just stay calm._ I repeated this in my head like a mantra. I got onto my broom and with a good kick I was soaring up into the air. I looked down and felt my heart leap into my throat.

"NO!" Marcus screamed, diverting my gaze, "Don't look down!" I nodded and leaned slightly forward and glided to him. The wind whipped across my face and in that moment I fell in love with the sky.

"Wow," I said breathlessly, "This is just... amazing!" I looked all around me and started going towards the hoops at the end of the field. The feeling of going fast and the cool air biting my cheeks was the best thing I'd ever felt. Marcus smiled and whooped across the field at me.

He showed me a few tricks and attempted to teach me some of them. "That was super good," he exclaimed when I attempted a sharp turn he shown me a moment before.

Suddenly, our fun was cut short by the all the lights in the Quidditch field going on all at once. We heard a magnified voice shout, "Come down instantly!"

After a smooth landing, we saw our head of house, Professor Snape and Madame Hooch come running towards us. "What were you thinking?" Madame Hooch said at the same time Snape said, "You two have earned at least 6 months worth of detention!"

Marcus and I smiled stupidly at each other, and laughed out of the euphoria we'd felt. We hardly noticed the brooms being snatched from our hands. In the end, we got a month of detention. We were to show up 6 days a week. We served them without complaint. We knew what we did was wrong,I did get a howler from both my parents. They were furious and worried at the same time. They told me how dangerous what I did was and told me I was in huge trouble when I got home. I knew, though, that nothing was going to ever stop me from going back and flying again and again until I got really good. Nothing would stop me from feeling that rush again.

* * *

 **There you have it! This one's nice and long. I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to review!**


	7. Everything Lost

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 164: Nicholas Flamel

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 219: Shipwreck

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Seven of Hearts: _Write about lucky love. Alternatively, write about trust._

* * *

"I trusted you, Albus!"

I couldn't believe he would do this. Damn an entire population for the sake of himself. He probably wanted the Philosopher's for himself! He always seemed so _selfless._ I knew then he wasn't. This entire conversation was going to be a goddamn shipwreck, I could smell.

"I understand, Nicholas," Albus, started again, "just hear me out. I had to-"

"Oh, you absolutely had to! Let me guess: 'for the greater good'. Do you realize what this could mean? The Dark Lord could come back, my wife and I will die, an entire school of children will be at risk- not to mention the rest of the world- and we don't have a baby to save us from You-Know-Who if he comes back, no thanks to you!" I practically yelled at him.

He sucked in a quick breath and looked away. I immediately regretted my words. Young Harry had at the hands of his relatives when the letters went to the Dursley's residence. They couldn't handle having a wizard in their home and "accidentally" beat him to death. It had been a huge loss on the entire wizarding population, but especially Albus. He had put the child in their hands to start with.

I put my hands over my face and massaged my temples. "Albus, I'm sorry. You caught me at a bad time. You see, our other friend's daughter is fatally ill. We are very worried."

"I'm truly sorry, Nicholas. I'll give you time to think about it." And with that, he flooed out.

A week later, I gave him the stone and wished him the best of luck with everything.

* * *

 **On that depressing note, I leave you for now. Taking a sick day, so I thought I'd write a little something. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**

 **Thank you!**


	8. Flowers of a Flirt

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of a couple challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** Ron Weasley

 ** _If You Dare:_** 509: Love

* * *

There's one side of Ron no one really sees. It's not that he doesn't want to show it. It's just buried deep, deep, _deep_ down in him. Most don't even know he has it. His mum and Hermione and Lavender Brown are really the only two that have seen it and identified it. Not even his very best friend, the famous Harry Potter, has really had a good glimpse of it. It's a struggle to make it come out. You almost have to work to get it. Have you guessed yet?

No! Not his smart side. His flirty side.

You're probably thinking _he has a flirt side?_ Yes! Of course! Who doesn't? Even if it's almost never seen, everyone has one. It's part of human instincts to try and win over the opposite (or same) sex to reproduce and love you. Some people are more flirty than others. Some people have the flirty side, but they couldn't pick up the other (or same) gender to save their life.

The first time Ron ever tried to flirt ended up being a complete and total disaster. Mostly because it was a dare from his older brothers, Fred and George. Ginny's new friend, Bessie, was over one day for play date. Ron was about 8 years old at the time and Fred and George were 10.

Ginny and Bessie were having a tea party with some magically animated stuffed animals and a dolls under a huge weeping willow tree. They had no idea that Fred and George were scheming to interrupt their little affair. The twins ran up to Ron who was playing in his father's garage where he kept all his muggle findings. "Hey, little bro," said Fred.

"We were wondering..." George continued.

"...If you wanted..."

"...To hang out..."

"...With us big kids?" George ended with a smile.

"Uhh," Ron replied stupidly, "What were you guys gonna do?"

"We were gonna play a prank on Ginny and Bessie!" Fred said enthusiastically.

Ron smiled and shrugged. "I guess so!" A part of him told him to be wary, for the twin's pranks often ended in catastrophe (meaning they were yelled at by their mum). But he ignored the little voice and listened to the louder voice saying it was only one joke.

Ron followed his brothers as they sneaked out to the back yard and hid behind a bush. Fred and George then told Ron the plan. He was to go up to the girls and start flirting with them (namely Bessie) and the Fred and George would come over with pies and pie them in the face!

Ron asked when they were done how to flirt and George replied, "Act you love her and want to marry her. Act like you want to date here, 'kay?"

Ron nodded eagerly. Though he still had no idea what to do, he figured getting down on one knee with a flower would suffice.

And that's pretty much what he did. He picked a flower as he walked over and started serenading Bessie. Both girls giggled at how ridiculous Ron was being. They stopped when they heard a noise from behind a bush. So did Ron. Fred and George were laughing their butts off at how silly and clueless Ron was.

Ron- red-faced and angry- threw down the flower and stomped back to the house and told his mum all about Fred and George's plan.

Mrs. Weasley, however, was more interested in how Ron had serenaded, and so he showed his mother what he did. Mrs. Weasley was so amused she didn't punish Fred and George for their almost prank.

Ron was furious. Why did they laugh at him everytime he messed up? He hated it! It made him look so stupid. Not only did they laugh at him, they set him up for failure.

And that's why he almost never flirts.

* * *

 **There you go! Just a random oneshot for a couple of challenges. More of a drabble than anything, but still! Let me know what you think of it. I will hopefully be updating Dear Help soon, so don't you worry one bit about that. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Gideon Prewitt

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 41: Gideon Prewitt

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 530: True Love

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:** _ Seven of Clubs: _Write about a Death Eater. Alternatively, write about the Dark Arts. (BONUS: Write about the struggle between good v. evil)_

* * *

Gideon had been approached by Voldemort to become a Death Eater many times before the Order of the Phoenix formed. He must admit, he was very tempted. The Dark Lord offered many appealing things to the young Prewett.

He was, in fact, very close to joining but then the Order of the Phoenix was formed. He and his brother, Fabian, found refuge amongst his old friends from Hogwarts which, of course, included Lily and James Potter. At the time, the two were only dating but a month or two after the Order was formed became engaged.

Still, the Dark Lord pursued Gideon. Gideon's status as a pure-blood was most desirable to Voldemort, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to get Gideon on his side. When he kept refusing however, the Dark Lord grew angry. He threatened to kill Gideon and his family. Gideon was protected by the Order, however, so Voldemort had a very difficult time finding him. For the first few months.

Then Voldemort started to attack Muggle communites more openly, forcing Order members in hiding to come out and fight. Gideon and Fabian fought side by side most of the time and managed to successfully save many Muggles.

When they heard that Molly, their sister, had twins, they were very excited. As a matter of fact, the two babies were named after Molly's brothers- Fred to Fabian and George to Gideon. They saw them once before they died.

There was one specific Death Eater Gideon hated very much: Antonin Dolohov. Gideon had hated him ever since Hogwarts when they met. Gideon fell in love with a girl named Marlene Mickinnon. However, he never got the chance to date her because Antonin got to her first. Gideon was devastated and despised him for taking his true love.

Mad-eye Moody, Gideon, and Fabian were guarding a Muggle town one night when they were ambushed by five Death Eaters, including Antonin. Moody got hurt and was forced to watch the brutal murder of the brothers.

He never forgot how bravely they fought and was forced to retreat as a result of their deaths. He grabbed the bodies and Apparated straight to the Order's headquarters. Unfortunately, Molly was there at the time. The most heart-breaking thing that ever he ever saw was Molly mourning the loss of her beloved brothers. He made sure when Voldemort was defeated that Antonin and the others were imprisoned.

* * *

 **A little thing for a few challenges. Guess what! It's over 400 words. ;) Told you I would start writing over 300 words. Any who, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Tell me what you think of my writing as a whole or things you'd like to see. I love hearing from you guys.**


	10. Goodness Gracious

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** (Substitute) 4. Lee Jordan

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 416: Goodness Gracious

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:** _ Jack of Clubs: _Write about a jokester. Alternatively, write about Lee Jordan. (BONUS: Write with an appearance by the Weasley Twins)_

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** G

* * *

Lee Jordan is the best friend of the infamous duo, Fred and George Weasley. In their Hogwarts years, when something went awry, eyes looked to them for an explanation. In fact, in their 6th year, the twins led the school in a rebellion against Umbridge.

But there's one specific prank that the twins did on Lee that didn't end as planned.

It started on a day during their 3rd year that was particularly bad for Lee. He had gotten an owl from his family saying that they were allowing him home for Christmas because of his bad grades. They said in the letter if his grades hadn't improved by February there would be consequences.

Lee was busy doing his homework by the fireplace to avoid his parents wrath. He was focusing very intently and didn't notice the twins approaching from behind.

"So, Fred!" George shouted loudly from right behind him. Lee jumped and turned to glare at the twins.

"What?" Fred said just a loud.

"Do you think our good friend Lee should be here doing homework when he should be having fun with us?" Lee scowled at the twins and turned back to his homework.

"Nope!"

And with that, they put their arms under Lee's as though to lift him up. Lee quickly stood up and pulled away, twisting to look at the twins. "Enough! I'm in huge trouble with my parents, already, so just leave me alone!" he yelled at them. He sat down and leaned over his homework again. The twins left him alone but continued to scheme as to how to cheer him up.

The following morning during breakfast, Lee looked exhausted but still had homework in his hands. He clearly was overworking himself. The twins whispered to one another all through the morning and by the afternoon had a plan.

Lee was sitting by the fireplace that evening in the same spot as before, and the twins were waiting for the right moment. Finally it came and Fred sprang up and cast a body-bind curse on Lee and him and George proceeded to lift him and take him to the Great Hall where the took the curse off and ran. Lee, falling for the bait, took off after them casting various curses and hexes on them as he ran, until finally he couldn't find them. The twins then threw a bucket of lukewarm water at him and laughed.

Lee was beside himself with fury. "YOU GUYS JUST DON'T GET IT! I NEED TO STUDY! YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He gave them one last angry look, then stalked off.

The twins quickly sobered up and tried to redeem themselves by later that night bringing him a cake that the house elves had helped them make in the kitchen.

Lee laughed and said, "You guys went to all that trouble for me? Well, then I forgive you, Sir Gred and Forge Weasley." After one more prank on a first year, the trio was off to bed.

* * *

 **Just a quick little thing for a few challenges. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on updating DH. Writer's block! . Anyway, feel free to review!**


	11. Hesper Black

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** Hesper Black (?)

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 786: The Highest Tower

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Queen of Clubs: _Write about infatuation. Alternatively, write about Pansy Parkinson. (BONUS: Write a Pansy vs. any Gryffindor fic)  
_

* * *

One beautiful day, Hesper Black walked about Diagon Alley with her children Arcturus, Lycoris, and Regulus. They went back to Hogwarts in a week and they needed to have everything plus more. Arturus wanted a new broom for his third year and Hesper planned on getting him nothing short of the newest one they had. Lycoris wanted a new gold cauldron, her old one was leaking. Regulus wanted a simple book on spells. Hesper didn't understand her youngest son's obsession with books, but of course refused to deny her child the right to anything he wanted.

Hesper walked about with her kids getting them everything they needed. By twilight, everything was bought and Hesper was utterly exhausted. She gave her children some money and went to sit down in the Leaky Cauldron.

She'd only been sitting a moment when a bigger man approached and sat down at her table. This wasn't Tom the landlord either. She gave him a calculating look and he held out his hand and said politely, "Good day to you! Bob Larriton is my name. What might yours be?"

She took his hand and shook it. "Hesper Black," she said with a tone of superiority, "What do you want?"

Bob smiled. "Nothing, other than to speak to your beautiful self."

Hesper smiled back flattered. She really did like compliments. "Why, thank you! And of what would you like to speak?"

"Well, I've heard many great things about you and wanted to get to know you a bit."

Hesper looked back to where she thought she'd heard her name being called a moment ago. Her three children were running up with their bags of goodies from a candy shop. She turned back and apologized, "I'm sorry. I truly would love to talk more, but I must be on my way. I need to take my children home."

"Of course," Bob said slightly crestfallen.

"But we would love for you to join us for tea!" Hesper said quickly.

Bob looked up and nodded. He helped take the stuff home and Disapparated with Hesper and her children.

Hesper and Bob sat down for tea on the most top floor of the Black's huge mansion, while the children ran off to play with their new things. They talked for a good long while and when Sirius came home from his work at the Ministry, he joined in. They talked long after the moon had risen in the sky. They talked of old things and new, including the alarming behavior of Grindewald.

After a while though, Bob had to return home to his own family. As he left however, there was one off sort of comment. "May Merlin bless both of you and your children and your children's children for many generations." But it was what he said under his breath that really alarmed them. "And may Dumbledore end your line quickly!" He Apparated before anything more could be said.

* * *

 **Just a weird sort of plotless thing. I don't think I can call it a real fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Please review!**


	12. Hidden Desires

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 127: Griphook

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 519: Hidden Desire

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Ace of Diamonds: _Write about blood purity. Alternatively, write about Gringotts._

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** H

* * *

Griphook was very good at keeping secrets. He may not look like it, compared to other goblins, but he had an enormous burden on his back. A secret that could destroy Gringotts for good.

Griphook had stolen from the vaults. He didn't steal often, but every now and again, he would sneak in and take something that had caught his eye. Most of the time it was something of goblin making, but other times it out of just pure greed or revenge.

He would often wonder if that was why Harry asked him specifically to steal from Gringotts.

* * *

 **This is a legit drabble. 100 words! So proud of myself. Sorta... Just wanted to write a small something for a few challenges. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	13. I Wanna Name Her Helena

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 144: Rowena Ravenclaw

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 117: Big Bang Theory

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Four of Hearts: _ Write about a romance between the original creators of the houses. Alternatively, write about an outer-house romance. (BONUS: Write a Dracmione fic)_

 _ **One of Every Letter:**_ I

* * *

Rowena was wandering the halls of her manor. Lonely. Wondering what went wrong. What did she do to deserve the lot she'd been dealt. Little over a month ago, she had the man who she was to marry in 3 months time and a baby in her belly. Her fiance loved her dearly and she was on her way to start a happy family.

Then she had a miscarriage. That was a blow to the heart. Salazar and her were devastated. Their child died before it had a chance to breathe.

Their last night together they tried again. He was on his way home from work when a terrible blizzard swept through. His body was found a little ways from the lane that led to their home. Rowena couldn't believe it. Why? In the course of 2 weeks she'd lost everything. Her family. Gone. Shows how one shouldn't count their blessings.

And now she was pregnant again. With Salazar's baby. She cried herself to sleep every night. Cried for her lost baby. Cried for the fetus in her stomach that would never have a father. Sure Salazar could be a bit hostile at times, but he was the sweetest most loving person she'd ever met.

Why was life so unfair?

* * *

She was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. She was the perfect mixture of her father and her mother. Every time Rowena was privileged to look at her face she would send a prayer to Salazar.

"Helena. I wanna name her Helena."

* * *

 **Ya, ya, ya. It's short. From now on, I pledge to write at least 300 words for each fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	14. Just Another Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 10\. Oliver Wood

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 437: Boy Odour

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Two of Clubs: _Write about Quidditch. Alternatively, write about Oliver Wood. (BONUS: Write a Quidditch commentary fic)_

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** J

* * *

Oliver Wood was in the gym working out for the next Quidditch match. He had worked so hard to get on the Puddlemere United team. Now he had to keep working to stay on the team.

Whenever he worked out, people around him would keep a distance or plug their nose because of his body odor. This particular day, he didn't smell too bad. People probably would've talked to him if he didn't look so intense. He always looked intense when he was working out.

He had just finished running 5 miles on the treadmill and was about to get a drink of water, but he stepped off the treadmill and _crack!_ He collapsed into a heap on the ground.

Oliver panicked. What was that noise? He looked at his left ankle- which hurt like hell- and noticed it swelling literally before his eyes. He felt his heart race. This couldn't be happening! He had a match tomorrow! He had to be in shape for it. He couldn't be hurt. He was the keeper, for crying out loud!

Oliver whistled to get the attention of his buddy Charles. He was one of the beaters. Charles came over. Upon seeing the state of his ankle knelt down beside him and squeezed lightly. When Oliver hissed in pain, he stopped. "You're gonna need to get that checked out," he said.

"You don't say!" Oliver snapped irritably. He sighed. Why was this happening now?

Charles looked around and when no one was looking apparated them to the teams headquarters. He called for some medi-witches, who rushed over with their supplies, eager to help. They often just stood around bored, since nothing happened when there wasn't a match or practice.

The medi-witches shooed Charles away and set to work on Oliver. "It's mendable," one of them said after a while. Oliver let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Thank Merlin! "But!" she continued quickly, "You won't be able to play tomorrow without injuring yourself further."

Oliver's face paled. Wouldn't be able to play? He closed his eyes and put his head back.

The medi-witch mumbled an apology, did the proper spell to heal it, and after bandaging it up shuffled away. She went straight to the captain of the team and alerted him of the situation. "If I see him on the field tomorrow, I will personally see to it that he is taken off the team," she threatened.

Harvey, the captain of the Puddlemere team, asked, "What if we put him for a bit. If he complains we'll take him down immediately." The last bit sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I said no! No more ifs, whats, or buts about it!" The medi-witch walked away.

Harvey headed over to where Charles was helping Oliver onto the couch. "Sorry 'bout your ankle, kid," he started awkwardly, "We, er- _I_ \- think you should still be able to play tomorrow, but the medi-witch said no." He knelt down by Oliver and then said, "Here's the plan..."

* * *

The following day, Oliver sat on the couch waiting for coach's signal. They had set up a plan so that he could play. He was to sit here and wait for coach to tell him to follow through with the plan. In order for everything to go smoothly, they had to be quick. Which would be hard with the state he was in.

He saw coach walk through the room and tug twice on his ear. The signal. Peter, the reserve keeper, who was sitting across from stood up and helped Oliver hurry to the bathroom where two glasses of polyjuice potion were waiting. "To Quidditch," Peter said. Oliver said the same and drank his potion quickly. Peter turned into Oliver and Oliver turned into Peter. The reserve put his hands on Oliver's shoulders and stated in Oliver's voice, "You better win us that match." Oliver knew how badly the reserve wanted to play and could only imagine how the reserve keeper felt.

Oliver nodded. "I will," he said solemnly. They walked out of the bathroom after swapping clothes and Peter sat on the couch, while Oliver- now looking like Peter- headed to the locker room to change. He winked as he walked out.

Oliver walked out onto the field with the rest of the team. Only Harvey, the seeker, and Charles knew of the plan. Harvey planned to find the snitch early so the potion wouldn't wear off and everyone discover what they'd done. They would be disqualified for sure!

* * *

The team celebrated at the headquarters for hours after the match. They had won! There was a lot of butterbeer and songs and dancing.

Oliver allowed Peter to take all the credit because he had had his looks during the game. Oliver sat on the couch and watched as the team congratulated Peter. The reserve looked like he was having the time of his life. Oliver felt nothing but happiness for his friend.

As he went to bed that night he thought to himself with a smile, _just another day doing what I love most._

* * *

 **That's all you get for now, kids! I hope you liked it! Review please!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Kreacher's Remorse

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** (?) Kreacher

 ** _If You Dare:_** 549: Sold

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Seven of Spades: _Write about any of the horcruxes. Alternatively, write about Tom Riddle._

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** K

* * *

Kreacher wasn't stupid. He knew about Voldemort's Horcruxes. He knew about each and every one of them. Master Regulus was untrusting of everyone except him. He was kind and gentle towards Kreacher.

And Kreacher left him to die.

Master Sirius was never like that. He was harsh and cruel towards Kreacher. So was the Potter brat and the blood traitor Weasley. The Granger girl was nice like Master Regulus, but Kreacher didn't want the Mudblood's pity.

So when the Potter boy asked Kreacher to help him with the Horcruxes, Kreacher was reluctant because of his choice of company. Kreacher told him all he knew. He sold out his favorite master. But he withheld the information about the other ones. He didn't reveal that because Potter didn't ask. And Kreacher didn't want to betray his beloved master any more than he already had.

Did he do the right thing? Does Master Regulus forgive Kreacher for his heinous deeds?

* * *

 **A quick little thing on Kreacher. For a few challenges. If any of you awesome readers love reading any of these and want me to add more or do anything, PM me please! I love hearing from people! I hope you enjoyed this and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Little Boy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** (Substitute) 6. Neville Longbottom

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 221: Lived

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Six of Clubs: _Write about being defeated. Alternatively, write about Neville Longbottom. (BONUS: Write a fic with Neville being heroic)_

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** L

* * *

Neville Longbottom looks very un-Gryffindorlike on the surface. Cowardly and clumsy. But there's something he's never told any one. A story that shows how valuable of a companion he really is. Although heroic, he is very guilty about it.

One day, Neville was washing the dishes for his grandmother in their small house. She was upstairs dusting and vacuuming. It was a cleaning day at the Longbottom residence. He was quite young at the time, not yet able to go to Hogwarts and had shown no sign of being magical.

He stood on his stool reaching over their sink and scrubbing a particularly difficult pan when he heard a loud crash sound somewhere from upstairs. _Grans must've fallen again,_ he thought to himself. He headed to where she was to help her up.

When he got to the door way he froze. His grandmother was there on the floor with a dark figure over her. She was knocked out cold. He stood there for a moment paralyzed with fear. The figure made a hissing noise and leaned over his grandma with open jaws.

Something snapped in Neville at that moment and he growled a very menacing sound. The figure looked up, surprised. Neville felt himself shaking and threw his hands toward his Grans attacker. The figure was thrown back and hit the wall with a loud thud. It looked at him, anger in it's eyes. Neville screamed, ran over and leaped onto the intruder. He started pounding the thing with his little fists.

When the little boy felt the body go limp he rushed to his grandmother. She was breathing.

But the intruder wasn't finished. He stood up and just as he was about to attack again Neville turned around, and when the thing landed on his open palms it was thrown back towards the wall. At that point it Apparated out of the house.

Neville never told his grandmother about what happened. He couldn't believe he'd done magic. And for some reason, he felt bad about hurting the intruder. He never wanted to hurt anyone or anything, good or bad. He was too young, too innocent to believe he could just be violent like that.

So he would keep the secret to himself as long as he lived. And when his grandmother woke up, he just told her that the room was exactly how she'd left it.

* * *

 **There you go! I don't know if you could tell, but the thing that attacked Neville's grandmother was a werewolf. Sorry for not elaborating! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	17. Loony's Boggart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 6\. Luna Lovegood

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 535: Darkest Fear

 ** _Pick a Card, Any Card:_** Four of Spades: _Write about a unique individual. Alternatively, write about Luna Lovegood._

* * *

On the outside Luna Lovegood looks happy or at the very least content. You could almost say she hasn't any worries. The one question on everyone's mind must be when faced with a boggart, what form would it take and how would she react?

When Luna's mother died in front of her very eyes, Luna was truly traumatized. The image of her mother lying dead on the ground is forever ingrained into her mind. Her deepest, darkest fear is that one day she'll see her father tortured to death or insanity. So after the Second Wizarding War, though her fear never changed, she felt strangely more confident that would happen.

* * *

 **Almost a drabble; little bit too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! This was for a few challenges. Please review!**


	18. Love at First Sight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 _ **200 Characters in 200 Days:**_ 90\. Pandora Lovegood

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 136: Gossip

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Ace of Hearts: _Write about a flirt. Alternatively, write about someone striking out in the love department (BONUS: Write fic involving the Hogsmade)_

* * *

October 18, 1978

 **Dear Diary,**

Xenophilius Lovegood. Where do I even begin? He's so dreamy. He's smart, funny, and cute. He has this charm about him, almost like a good luck charm. My friends say it's not good luck, but rather stupidity. But I don't agree. I think he's very intelligent.

Everybody calls Xeno crazy. He believes in things like Crumple-horned Snorkacks and Nargles and many other fantasy creatures. Everyone knows they don't really exist, but I think that anything is possible if one only believes hard enough. Secretly, I rather enjoy listening to his stories about all the fantastic places he's been to search for these legendary creatures. Even if they are a bit stretched.

It's too bad he doesn't really notice me. He's too studious, always trying to avoid the name-calling and bullying by hiding in the library all day. Sometimes, I follow him and watch him read up on different creatures. On my very brave days, I even ask him what he's looking up!

One day, I hope he notices. It would be nice to be friends with him.

-Pandora

* * *

December 3, 1978

 **Dear Diary,**

I can't believe it! Xeno now knows me by name, has offered to be my partner in all of our classes 3 times each, waves to me in the hall, sits by me in the library for us to study together, AND he has finally asked me on an official date! I'm so excited! I thought he'd never ask. I have no idea what to wear or what to say or what to do, but I can figure that out later.

Here's the basics, there's a Hogsmeade trip in three days and we're going to go together! He asked me to meet him at the Three Broomsticks so he can buy me (ME) some butterbeer. He said that if I'd like (he said this nervously, may I add) he could tell me more stories of his travels.

Maybe he'll even kiss me! Oh, Merlin that would be amazing!

I have no idea how I'm going to sleep tonight when my reality is so much better than my dreams.

-Pandora

* * *

December 6, 1978

 **Dear Diary,**

Today is the day! I can barely wait to leave. My friends are a little annoyed because all I've been able to talk about is the date.

Since Xeno asked me out I've had one horrible thought: what if the date goes horrible? What if I spill my butterbeer on him or snort when I laugh or mess up? I think I might just die of shame.

Here we go! I just heard the prefect call down the people going to Hogsmeade. I'll have to write all about the trip tomorrow.

-Pandora

* * *

December 7, 1978

 **Dear Diary,**

So, I had the date yesterday. It went... perfectly! Even better than I could have possibly imagined. None of my fantasies lived up to the real thing.

Here's the basics: So we met up at the Three Broomsticks, as planned, and he payed for the butterbeers. We started talking about our interests and he told me about a few of his amazing travels (how does one do so much at his age?). Then the most incredible thing happened: he asked ME if I had any cool stories. He actually wanted to hear about ME. I told him a couple of funny stories, but they had none of the flair that his adventures did. But he actually listened! He was interested in learning more about me!

After we left the Three Broomsticks we walked through the streets just chatting. The snow around us made for a very romantic setting. We went to Honeydukes where Xeno told me to pick out two of my five favorite candies. I choose the cauldron cakes, sugar quills, treacle fudge, pumpkin pasties, and some ice mice (I was going for variety). I tried to pay for it but he insisted on doing all the buying the whole day (he was such a gentleman!). I then tried to only get one of each but he was adamant that we get all of it.

He then took me towards the shrieking shack, for some privacy. We each ate one of each candy. I was surprised to find out that he had never tried any of the Honeydukes candy before. He said that he was half-blood, and though his mother was pure-blood, his father was a muggle who was slightly afraid of magic. He explained to me that his mother had raised him on the belief that life was all about finding the answer to all your questions. I told him that I agreed with that and that anything is possible if you believe in it. He smiled and said that I was the only one to ever listen to his stories and not make fun of him or tell him he's lying.

He also confessed to me that this was his first date. I mentioned it was my first date too and that it wasn't that big of a deal.

Now to the best part of the date. He asked me if he could do something he'd wanted to do since the first time I approached in the library. HE KISSED ME! It was only a little peck but I have to admit, it was so much more wonderful that I ever thought. He has really soft lips. After the kiss he blushed and said he hoped he didn't scare me off. I responded by kissing his cheek, which made him blush harder.

We talked a bit longer about little things. When it was time to return to Hogwarts he asked if we were official. I grabbed his hand and said only if he wanted to be. He kissed me AGAIN and we walked by to Hogwarts in silence. I'm sure we got some dirty looks by the bullies, but I couldn't even see them.

All-in-all, the whole thing was thrilling. If I had to marry someone tomorrow, I can think of no one better than Xenophilius Lovegood. The man who stole my heart.

-Pandora

* * *

 **So there it is! My first story in nearly a year! I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review. I _may_ add more, but I would need at least 2 reviews asking for more. Thanks again for reading!**


	19. More Than Anything

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** (?) Demelza Robins

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 822: We're Not In Kansas Anymore

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Queen of Spades: _Write about someone who is more than they seem. Alternatively, write about Parvati Patil. (BONUS: Write a Parvati/any Slytherin fic)_

* * *

"Run away," I finally said.

Dean looked at me, tears shining in his wide green eyes. "But..."

"I love you," I told him firmly, "I'm not scared to say it. I love you more than anything. You can't go back to Hogwarts."

Dean turned away. "I love you too, Demelza. But I can't just leave him now. I feel awful for betraying him to the Dark Lord. If I turn away now... I'll never forgive myself."

I felt my insides turning with each word he said. I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger. "My parents are dead now! I have nowhere to go but away. I want you by my side." I took his hand. "Please... come with me."

He pulled away. "I can't. I'm sorry." He walked away for the last time.

I never had the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

"NO!" This couldn't be happening. Not now. That body didn't belong to her. He ran over to the too still body of Demelza Robins. The fighting was over, but right there, Dean was in war with himself.

To Dean, Demelza was more than just a chaser for the Gryffindor team. She was more than just that one person he passed occasionally in the hall. She was in the center of his universe. The sun he revolved around.

And now, she was dead.

* * *

 **Just another quick one-shot for a few challenges. I'm working on the next chapter for Dear Help. I hope you enjoyed this enough to review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. My Job

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 _ **200 Characters in 200 Days:**_ 47\. Remus Lupin

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 458: My Job

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Four of Clubs: _Write about someone who downplays himself. Alternatively, write about Remus Lupin (BONUS: Write about Remus dealing with being a werewolf)_

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** M

* * *

I've always found myself wanting to help people. Even before I was eternally cursed to this ever-changing lifestyle I live now, I always thought I wanted to be a doctor. Something about the way it felt to make someone else smile made me feel I could explode with happiness.

So getting a job at Hogwarts really was a dream come true. Especially because I would be with Harry. There was nothing more I wanted than to help Harry grow into a fine young man.

It was quite surprising to see how much trouble the boy could get himself into. I never thought it was possible for one single human to be in so many life-threatening situations.

I was exalted and terrified when I found out that Sirius Black had escaped prison. Exalted because my only remaining best friend was now free! Terrified because he was mad and hunting down Harry at Hogwarts and if he could escape Azkaban he could most certainly breach the walls of Hogwarts. But at the same time there was the thought in the back of my mind that maybe he was innocent. I didn't understand why or how I could think that when he gave away Lily and James' position and got them killed, but the nagging suspicion only grew until I was absolutely certain of it. I tried to tell Dumbledore but he only told me riddles.

Of course, no one ever believed me. Because I'm Remus Lupin- a werewolf.

* * *

 **Kind of depressing. Pretty short. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review Thanks for reading!**


	21. New Purpose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 11\. Cho Chang

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 581: One Word

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Four of Diamonds: _Write about a rebound relationship. Alternatively, write Cho Chang. (BONUS: Write a Harry/Cho redo date fic)_

* * *

As I walked towards The Leaky Cauldron, I wondered what to expect. This entire meeting was supposed to be secret, Harry had told me. I didn't know what he was planning, but I was definitely going to need to set things straight.

I walked into the warm pub and looked around for the famous face but couldn't spot him anywhere. I was about to leave, frustrated that he wasn't even there, and then I saw him, sitting in a far corner almost completely in the dark. I headed over, a little suspicious.

He smiled when he saw me approach. I didn't smile back. I sat down across from him as he said, "Hey, I was worried you wouldn't show up for a minute there."

"Get to the point," I said, a little irked that he was still arrogant.

He opened his mouth to say something when Tom came over and asked, "What can I get for the two of you?"

When Harry turned it his face into the light I gasped. His face was completely disfigured. It looked as though it had been mauled by a werewolf, and the way his letter had looked and sounded, I wouldn't be surprised if that was actually what happened. There were thick scars running up and down his face and neck. His right ear was almost completely gone and his left eye was swollen and shut. Harry glanced over at me and said, "Just water, please."

Tom conjured up two glasses of water and said, "I'll give you two some time."

I looked down, ashamed. In the letter he had said it was urgent that we talked. I thought he was just being dramatic and cocky, thinking the world was still going to bow down his every wish. I was tempted to ignore it or respond with a no. But something told me it would be nice to slap him across the face and march out on him. But given the condition he was in... I didn't know what to think anymore.

Harry cleared his throat. "Things... did not go well this summer."

"Harry, what happened to your face?" I asked, my heart clenching with fear for what I would hear.

"Well... After Sirius died, things with my family got really bad. I couldn't stand it anymore and I ran away about 3 weeks ago. A werewolf found me had their way with me. This was the result. I-I can't go back. Tom has agreed to let me stay here and not tell anyone, because of my condition. I'm not sure what's going to happen now, but... I think I'm a werewolf."

I let out the sob I had been holding in. I had no idea he had been missing! Dumbledore must have tried to keep it secret so Voldemort wouldn't find out. I couldn't find it in me to be afraid of him. I tried to find the words to say, but could only shake my head and cry. "I'm so sorry..." I finally managed.

"Don't be. All I need from you is some wolfsbane and anything else you can get to keep me from changing and your word that you will tell _no one_ of this. You absolutely can not tell anyone about where I am or what I am. Can I trust you?"

I nodded. "I- Of course you can trust me! I'm so sorry that this happened. I-I so sorry for everything."

Harry waved his hand. "Like I said, don't worry about it. Come back in two days with the wolfsbane. I have to go now, this place is getting too crowded." He looked around worriedly and stood up.

I walked over and kissed him on the lips. "Be safe," I said before walking out, with a new purpose.

* * *

 **There we are! A nice little redo date for Cho and Harry that ends in disaster! If there is enough positive support, I will be adding more chapters, but for now, I'm going to leave this as is. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	22. Ollivander's Reaction

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 129\. Mr. Ollivander

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 4: Reality Bites

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Eight of Diamonds: _Write about Diagon Alley. Alternatively, write about Olivander. (_ _BONUS: Write about any character's wand choosing them)_

 _ **One of Every Letter:**_ O

* * *

Olivander walked up to his apartment above his small shop. He was quite content with the amount of wands he sold that day. Eight. That was a good enough number for him. He didn't know why, but he sensed that something was about to change. He tried to tell himself it would be for the better, but there was a nagging suspicion in the back of his head warning him of danger. He made up some tea and warmed up a couple biscuits. He sat on his couch and started to read the Daily Prophet. The headline on the front page almost made him choke on his tea.

 **"THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED CLAIMS HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED'S RETURN"**

He proceeded to read the article. Apparently, the Ministry didn't believe him. They thought he was out of his mind and denounced all of his claims.

Olivander on the other hand was skeptical. It wouldn't be the first time the Ministry was wrong. In fact, they often said that bad things weren't real. This had become a regular thing since Cornelius Fudge became Minister, and he knew that Harry was not a liar. If in fact, Harry was making it up, he did an awfully good job of acting.

Olivander went to bed with a foreboding feeling that night. He knew it was only a matter of time until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came after him about the Eldar Wand. That was one of the things the Dark Lord must be after.

* * *

 **Just a little oneshot for some challenges. I hope you liked it! Might add more later. Please R &R!**


	23. Quirky

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** (?) Dobby

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 450: Container of Pudding

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Ten of Hearts: _Write about outer beauty. Alternatively, write about Viktor Krum. (BONUS: Write about an interview with Viktor Krum)_

 _ **One of Every Letter:**_ Q

* * *

Dobby is cute in his own way. He has adorable cute eyes and big floppy ears. Not to mention his voice. He's the best thing to happen to the Wizarding world.

But let's not forget his not-so-cute moments. Like dropping the dish of pudding on Harry, spoiling the Dursley's dinner with the Mason's. He also managed to make Harry miss the train to Hogwarts, forcing him and Ron to drive their father's flying car there and crash into the Whomping Willow tree.

Nonetheless, he is still our favorite free house elf.

* * *

 **A true drabble of only 100 words. Super proud of myself. For some reason. Anyway, please R &R! Will hopefully start writing longer pieces soon! :3**


	24. Reunion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 116\. Albus Severus Potter

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 902: Guiding Light

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Five of Clubs: _Write about perseverance. Alternatively, write about a Weasley._

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** R

* * *

The problem with living with the Potters was that they were just so loud. Especially during the holidays. On this particular Christmas eve, Albus Potter was sitting in the living room attempting to study and from the other room he heard a shriek. He jumped up and marched into the kitchen. He looked around and saw his mother had just burnt herself on the stove. He heard his father run in and say, "Where's the danger?"

"No danger," his mother said scathingly, "just me being stupid." She was rubbing her hand where she'd been burnt. His dad relaxed and hugged her.

Albus turned and left. He went back to his chair right beside the fire and opened his book back up to study some more. Aunt Hermione was right, _Hogwarts, A History_ was truly fascinating. He absorbed every detail and couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts and get another book. Maybe he'd find one or two on the people he was named after. They were his guiding lights.

Albus was the most studious kids in the house. By far. James was just too wild and Lily wasn't even old enough to start school. Though he suspected she would be a great student too.

Albus was pulled from his book when he heard his father call his name from upstairs. Albus slowly closed the book and went to his dad's study to see what he needed. His dad looked exhausted and said, "I need to get some work done. Do you mind helping your mother get the house ready for our guests?"

Albus sighed. "We're not having Uncle Ron and them over again are we?"

His dad looked hard at him. "We're having _all_ of them over, and I expect you to be on your best behavior." Albus huffed grumpily. "Look, I'm no more happy about it than you are, but tell you what: if you manage to make it through the holidays," his dad leaned in closer as though to tell him some big secret, "We'll play Quidditch for an hour before you head back to school."

Albus stared at his father and asked, "Just the two of us?" He tried to keep too much excitement from giving away how happy he was but failed.

"Just the two of us," his father replied, "Now go help your mother. Merlin knows she needs it. She's as bad a Tonks was!" Albus expected his father tell a story about Teddy's mother, Tonks, but he just turned back to his work.

Albus walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom was still attempting to cook a huge welcoming dinner. He saw her about to drop a huge stack of plates and rushed over saying, "Let me help you!" He grabbed a few off the top, which lightened her load tremendously. He put them on a counter next to where she put hers.

"Thank you!" She said breathlessly, "Would you mind taking those outside? Right around back on the patio there are I think six tables set up you can put those on. Thank you again, honey!" She gave a him a kiss on the head and turned back to her cooking.

It took Albus four trips to get all the plates safely on the table. After that he was told to put silverware, cups, napkins, and other things like heating pads and tongs on the table and set it for thirty-four people, including his own family. He went back to the kitchen once the table was and started helping move food onto the table where it was kept warm by magic.

Coming over would be his Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and their children, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey and their children, Molly and Lucy, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, and their children, Fred and Roxanne, and Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and their kids, Rose and Hugo. He also knew that the Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Luna and Rolf Scamander and their children Lorcan and Lysander, and Teddy, and his grandparents Andromeda and Edward would all be coming over. It was a huge reunion that his mother and father had been planning for months. He normally hated these reunions, but at least Lorcan and Lysander would be coming. He loved hanging out with them. It was also a great time to hear stories of their elder family's time at Hogwarts, which always sounded much more interesting than his own time.

Around six o'clock, people began to arrive. First was Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and their kids. Then Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, their kids and Uncle Charlie all came. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and their kids came next, followed by Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. At this point, he lost track because there were too many people milling about and his younger siblings had finally come out of their hiding places to join the company.

Everyone agreed that the dinner Albus' mom had cooked was amazing. The roast beef, the soup, the mashed potatoes, the stuffing and many other foods sitting on the table were all cooked just right. After the main course, Albus and his siblings were told to bring out dessert. Their mother scoffed when their dad said this and with a flick of her wand, the food on the table was replaced with many elaborate desserts. The consensus of the table was that the entire dinner was just like Hogwarts.

Once everyone was stuffed with food, the family went inside to get warm and exchange presents with one another. Albus got a lot of new things, including a miniature dragon that could actually fly and breath fire from his Uncle Charlie. His sister, Lily, got some new clothes from Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. James got a new broomstick from Aunt Angelina.

The kids were playing with their presents and the adults talked for a good few hours. At around eleven o'clock, people started to leave, much to the distress of the children. When Albus got into bed that night he had to admit, he was very relieved that everyone was gone and silence reigned the household once more.

* * *

 **I know the ending is a bit sudden, but I wasn't sure about what else to add. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Feel free to review. I am considering a beta, so if anyone would like to help and beta for me, just PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	25. The Lockhart Drabble

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 82\. Gilderoy Lockhart

 ** _If You Dare:_** 849\. Wild Gestures

 ** _Pick A Card, Any Card:_** 8 of Spades: _Write about pride. Alternatively, write about a rivalry._

 ** _Who? What? How?:_** 35\. Gilderoy Lockhart, 561. Pouring, 200. Spit

 _This should be fun._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a wizard who thought he was better than anyone else. He sincerely believed this lie. This pride and selfishness ended up being his downfall. We won't go into his backstory of how he lost his influence today. Today we will be talking about what happened after his memory was erased by a backfiring spell. Oops. Spoiler alert. It begins where many stories begin: in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Specifically, the Janus Thickey Ward. This is where they kept patients that had little to no memory of, well, anything.

One day, Lockhart was sitting up in his bed eating his breakfast, when out of the blue he stated, "What ever happened to that poor little witch that was sitting in the corner a few minutes ago?"

The Healer at his bedside- Miriam Strout, a short, fat witch in her mid-40's who mainly took after Lockhart- smiled serenely at the confused man and said, "There's no witches here besides me and the other patients and the other nurse- and she's over helping the Longbottom's."

Lockhart frowned, not looking away from the corner closest to the door. "No. There was a witch in the corner."

"Okay, deary," the kindly nurse replied, "What ever you say. Are you ready for another treatment to help your memory?"

Lockhart blinked a couple of times and turned to face Miriam. He looked as though he had just noticed her presence. He smiled one of the dazzling smiles that won him _Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award_ five times in a row. "What was that my lovely assistant?"

"I said, are you ready for another treatment to help regain your memory?" The plump witch repeated, enunciating each word as though she were talking to a toddler. She smiled brightly back at him.

"Ready when you are," Lockhart responded. He pulled himself up in his seat a little straighter, pushed his food away, and gripped the armrests tightly. He felt a little nervous.

The Healer raised her wand at the wizard. "On the count of three, okay? One... two... three, _Recipio!_ "

A pink strand of light shot out of her wand and his Lockhart in the middle of his forehead. He grunted as his head took the impact of the spell. The process of trying to dig up those lost memories were painful and seemed to have no affect on his muddled mind. "Again," he muttered.

" _Recipio!_ " The witch cried again. Again, Lockhart winced in pain.

The nurse cast the spell one last time before lowering her wand. "That should do it for now!" she said cheerfully, "Don't forget to finish your breakfast." She walked away from the bed where Lockhart lay with his head back, face screwed up in concentration- to any onlookers, it may have appeared he were sucking on a lemon. He stayed this way for a minute trying to conjure up any image of his past- any fleeting picture would do. But nothing happened.

Disappointed, Lockhart shrugged and turned to his food. He promptly forgot about why he was trying to remember his past in the first place. He looked up from his food when a loud, _"Ahem!"_ sounded from the corner he thought he had seen a person standing in minutes earlier.

"Why, hello, there!" He said loudly. It was the same witch as before. "Have you come to give me more fan-mail to sign?"

The witch shook her head silently. The witch looked very stereotypical. She was older with a long, hooked nose and warts on her face. She was very gaunt looking and had a pointed witches hat on her head. She wore a gray shawl that had most definitely seen better days.

"Well, how may I be of assistance, then?" Lockhart asked, unperturbed.

The witch smiled then, it was a very toothy smiled (though she couldn't have had more than 15 teeth), and said in a rough voice, "You have a very pretty quill there. May I have a look at it?"

"Sure, why not?" Lockhart motioned for her to come closer to his bed. "I haven't had many visitors since I arrived at this strange place. They call it a hospital."

The witch wasn't listening, however. She was holding the peacock quill Lockhart had had since his memory was erased. She turned it over in her hands a couple of times, weighing it's value, weighing it's power...

"Do you know how much I've always wanted a pretty quill like this?" she croaked. Lockhart shook his head. "In all my two-hundred and eighty-six years of living, I have never wanted a quill more. How much would you sell it for?"

"Well, now, little lady," Lockhart started, his smile faltering slightly, "That quill is not for sale. I use it to sign all my fan-mail. If I sold it to you, I wouldn't be able to sign anymore mail from my fans. Think of how devastating that would be!"

"I'll give you twenty shining, gold galleons for it."

"But you know, a wizard does need to buy new quills sometime," Lockhart said with a chuckle.

The witch gave off a strange cackle and pulled out twenty brand new, golden galleons. She poured them on his lap and with a snap of her fingers disappeared.

Lockhart stared at the money in his lap. Miriam walked in seconds after the older witch left and nearly dropped her tray of moving pictures when she saw the money on her patient's lap. "Where did you get that money?" the nurse asked.

"The old lady in the corner bought my quill from me!" Lockhart exclaimed brilliantly. He looked like a kid going through their candy the morning after Halloween.

Miriam looked surprised. "Your peacock quill? But that one's your favorite!"

Lockhart's smile started to fade. "Was it now? I can't quite remember..."

The nurse chuckled softly. "That's quite alright, Mr. Lockhart, I can buy you another one with this money." She flicked her wand and the coins disappeared. She pulled a quill out of the cup of multicolored quills next to her and placed the pictures on a tray in front of the wizard. "Why don't you start autographing these for your fans, okay hon?"

Lockhart nodded, but then asked, "Why do I have fans again?"

"Because you made up a bunch of lies to get famous," she said with a sweet smile. The witch turned before he could ask anything else and closed the curtain to his bed.

Lockhart did end up getting a new quill- this one was a bright yellow with pale green streaks. He spent the rest of the days in St. Mungo's, but he was happy. The nurse took care of him until the end of his days. **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Any good? I will probably come back to edit later. Please review! Any kind of comment- positive or negative- is helpful! Just don't be hateful, please. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to check out my other works that are all in the process of being lengthened. ;)**


	26. The Tale of the Real Half-Blood Prince

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** (Substitute) 4. Eileen Prince

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 317: On the Same Page

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ King of Clubs: _Write about blind faith. Alternatively, write about Crabbe and Goyle. (BONUS: Write a Crabbe/Goyle fic)_

* * *

Eileen Prince was a great women of noble heritage. She was always a very proud and strong lady. Her family was of the purest blood, relating back to the Noble House of Black. Her family raised her to believe in pure-blood values. That muggles and muggle-borns were no good. And she believed it with all her heart.

She never expected to fall so far in love for a muggle man. She never thought that one day she would throw everything she'd once valuedout of the window.

It all started when one day she went to take care of business one day at a muggle bank. She was very independent at that time and had inherited her own land. Now she was buying more off a muggle neighbor. As she walked to the counter she saw a handsome lad standing behind the counter. She couldn't help but feel attracted to his smooth talk and sleek hair. And his voice; his voice was like magic itself. She wanted to come back if only to see him again.

And she did go back. Several times, as a matter of fact, with a new excuse each trip. One day, Tobias, that was the man's name, asked her to dinner. Eileen felt her heart would burst. She accepted, in her own indifferent manner.

The day of the dinner came and she took the entire day off to get ready. At this point, her family knew nothing of the matter. She was, after all, living on her own besides a few house elves. She had her house elves put her in a regal dress that was sure to catch his interest.

When she arrived at the muggle restaurant, she saw him sitting at a table by himself. He turned and smiled widely as she walked over him. She had added a couple magical elements to the dress so she would look even more striking. The couple got talking and soon enough, it was time to depart. That night, Eileen could hardly sleep. She felt so happy she felt nothing could ruin her bliss.

A couple of dates later, Tobias proposed. Eileen wept and accepted, but also knew that she had to tell him at some point about the magic. She didn't know how to break it to him. She continued to put it off, to the point that she was frightened to tell him.

Before they were even wedded, Eileen found out she was pregnant with his child. She cried and cried at the thought that it might be rejected by the father who may never accept magic. When Severus was born she knew she had to tell him. So, one night over many tears she told him. She told him everything.

And nothing was the same afterwards. For that was the very first night he struck her. She thought he would understand, that he would comfort her, but he _hit_ her. Why? She didn't understand why he was so harsh about it.

A couple weeks later he lost his job. They moved to a shoddy neighborhood, where Severus grew up an only child with an abusive, alcoholic father. His mother cherished him, but it wasn't enough. She and Tobias fought often and the arguments often ended with Eileen having to find her beloved child and comfort his tears.

When he left for Hogwarts, she couldn't have been happier. She felt as though she could jump for joy and cry for her loss at the same time. She wanted nothing more than for her precious child to be happy and successful. She was glad he had made friends with the girl, Lily.

Eileen eventually died from unrelated causes. But the night Tobias first hit her, was the night when her health and looks started going downhill. The last thing she said before she died was, "be strong my Half-blood Prince."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I'm planning on writing a bunch of fluff for the next while. This was supposed to be fluff, but it didn't exactly go as planned... Oh, well! I hope you liked it! As normal, please review. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Together Forever

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 57\. Nymphadora Tonks

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 69\. Death's Doorstep

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Three of Clubs: _Write about unexpected death. Alternatively, write about Sirius Black. (BONUS: Write an AU in which Sirius lived)_

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** T

* * *

I never expected to die so young. I had always thought I had a long life ahead of me with Remus and our son Teddy. But it was not so.

Remus, though reluctant at first, grew to love me as I loved him. I always knew he loved me deep down. He never wanted to admit to me or himself in fear of hurting me. It all turned out alright for us in the end, though.

We had a nice quiet wedding. Our only guests were a few Order members, my parents, and a few close friends. We were sad Harry couldn't make it, but also knew the danger he was in to even leave the house he was at all.

After the wedding, we moved into a nice little cottage that was near my parents house. There our loved for each other blossomed into something that could never be broken. Every month at the full moon, Remus would go to a secret, safe place to change and not hurt anyone.

After about 3 months, I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy and excited. Remus was not. He became very distant from me and eventually left to join Harry with his mission. Torn apart, I moved back with my mom and dad. I knew that Remus and Harry would have a great time chasing You-Know-Who together. I was still devastated that Remus choose him over me. I thought it was true love.

When he appeared back on to doorstep to my mothers house on Christmas day with a bag of gifts (my little cousins always come for Christmas) I couldn't be more happy. I found out later that Harry, bless his soul, convinced- in a rather forceful manner- Remus to return and care for me and the baby. That night I couldn't stop crying. I was so ecstatic that he was home. Though he had to leave often for Order missions and at the full moon monthly, things were going great for us.

When we heard that Harry was at Hogwarts, Remus rushed around to get ready to go, telling me that I had to stay and take care of our newborn baby, Teddy. I eventually caved in and told him I would stay. After a quick kiss and an "I love you" he was gone. I paced the living room anxiously for about an hour before finally telling my mother that I was going to Hogwarts to help Harry and Remus. Her last words to me were to come back safely.

And I regret that I never will. I regret that I will never get to see my little boy grow up to be a great man. I regret that Remus will have to be the one to raise him and take care of him. I know it will always pain him to look at our son, for he gained my Metamorphmagus abilities. Fortunately, none of Remus's werewolf genes appeared. But I will never get to really know my son. Not until we meet again in heaven.

The killing curse, though painful emotionally, did not hurt at all physically. I felt as though all the air were sucked out of me for an instant then felt this release of my soul leaving my body. This all happened before my corpse had even touched the ground. I took my chance as a wandering soul to find the love of my life.

And find him I did. He was laying a couple corridors away still with a regretful expression on his face. I wept. Remus was dead! Who would raise our son?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Remus smiling at me. I grinned back. Death wouldn't be so bad if I had him with me. I noticed a light behind him. He helped me stand up and then, hand in hand, we stepped blissfully into forever together.

* * *

 **Well, kids, there you have it! Your daily dose of angst and a little love story tied together in a neat little bundle and sitting on your doorstep just when you asked for it. I hope you loved it! Yes, I know it's taking me forever to get the next chapter going for Dear Help, but I've got writer's block! Any suggestions are much appreciated. Thanks again!**


	28. Under the Tall Willow Tree

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 28\. Draco Malfoy

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 801: Trap

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ King of Hearts: _Write about a playboy. Alternatively, write about a heart breaker. (BONUS: Write a no magic High School AU)_

 _ **One of Every Letter:**_ U

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. He could hear the wails of another prisoner below. Ever since Voldemort came back, his father had been on him about every little thing. He kept insisting that Draco become a Death Eater. Then, of course, he was shut up in Azkaban. Though, he didn't feel too sorry for his father, he felt the need to get revenge on Potter for what it was worth. But now, the Dark Lord had the upper hand and Potter was on the run.

Potter with the gorgeous lips. Potter with the seductive voice. Potter...

 _No! Stop it!_ he told himself firmly, _Potter is just very attractive in the way he..._ Draco growled softly to himself. He needed to escape the trap that was his bedroom.

He got up from his bed and walked down to where he saw another mudblood being tortured. He ignored the spectacle and walked straight toward the front door. He needed some air. He took a deep breath and headed towards his favorite spot in the yard under a tall willow tree. There he allowed his thoughts to wander.

He had always loved Potter. That day in Madam Malkin's he knew it was Potter and fell in love with him instantly. He was so pure and naive. For some reason he found that attractive. When Potter rejected his friendship, he knew that it wasn't meant to be. He knew that he shouldn't have said anything mean about Weasley. And now, he would never truly be happy. Not without the Boy-Who-Lived. The Boy-Who-Stole-Draco's-Heart...

* * *

 **That's all for now on this one. I'm not sure what else to add, so I'll end there for now. Might add more later. Meh. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading!**


	29. Voldemort's Only Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** (?) Druella Black

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 696: Crumbled Castle

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Ace of Clubs: _Write about an aggressive person. Alternatively, write about a Slytherin._

 _ **One of Every Letter:**_ V

* * *

Druella Black had never been the nicest person. When she was younger, she would bully the neighborhood girls and boys. She would use magic on them and then tell her parents it was "accidental". By the time she got to Hogwarts, she was one of the smartest in her class because she had practiced so much. She was immediately sorted into Slytherin, just like everyone else in her family. She was so proud of herself.

She only dated one boy when she was at Hogwarts. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

Even though she married Cygnus, she loved Tom first and when he came to be a major power in the Wizarding World, she was instantly there to side with him because of their relationship.

Little did Cygnus know, Narcissa wasn't even their child. It was her's and Voldemort's.

Voldemort knew this which is why he favored Draco. His incapability to love however, kept him from truly caring for Druella, Narcissa and his grandchild. But never forgot. And neither did she.

So when she saw the crumbled castle that used to be Hogwarts, was she crying tears of joy for her first love or mourning for her destroyed home?

* * *

 **Hello! So, yeah. This is another quick one-shotty drabble. I hope you liked it! Pleas review!**

 **BTW: Druella Black is Bellatrix Lestrange's, Andromeda Tonks', and Narcissa Malfoy's mother.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	30. Well Done

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 158\. Blaise Zabini

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 714\. Angel's Wings

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Jack of Hearts: _Write about a one night stand. Alternatively, write about Blaise Zabini._

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** W

* * *

It was no secret that Blaise Zabini was a complete player. There were many rumors of his constant stream of lovers. But because of his wealth, girls were drawn to him like moth to a flame. You could almost say he'd outdone Draco in terms of women. Even after the Second Wizarding War, he was still drawing in the ladies.

One particularly nasty night, when he stopped by a bar to check out the view of the ladies. What he found was gold. The normal bartender was sick that night and his beautiful daughter was working instead. She was dressed as though she were begging to be ridden.

Blaise signaled her over to where he was sitting. "Can I help you?" she asked, leaning low and showing off her cleavage.

 _Definitely asking for it_ , Blaise thought to himself slyly. "Why, yes," he replied smoothly, "I most certainly believe you can." He slid a piece of paper beneath her palm and stood up. Before he walked away he whispered in her ear, "Don't be late." She smiled wickedly at his retreating back.

Blaise went to his car and waited. No later had the clock stuck midnight did he see the beautiful bartender strutting out to his car. She slid in the passenger side and instantly tried to pull him in for a kiss. Blaise pushed back. "Slow down there, mate. Let's go for a little drive." He started the engine and took the back roads back to his place. "So, what's your name?" he asked politely.

"Sabrina."

Blaise grinned. "Beautiful name."

"And you're the one and only Blaise Zabini. I've heard _lots_ about you," she said starting to lean in a bit.

He pushed her away again with one hand, keeping his eyes on the road. "Let's try to prevent an accident before we've even gotten started," he said with a chuckle, "I hope you've heard all good stuff."

"Oh, yeah." Sabrina grinned wildly. "Good stuff about the inside, if you know what I mean."

Blaise nodded and kept quiet as the pulled into the driveway of his decent sized house. It was in the middle of a pretty big neighborhood, but the house was completely soundproof, thanks to his excellent Charms skills. He had just turned off the engine when she hurled herself at him again. This time he let her kiss him. He was an expert at kissing by now and easily had her melted in his arms. He carried her inside and into his bed.

The following morning, Blaise found himself alone with a note: _Let's do that again sometime! -S_ He smiled to himself and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **A bit naughtier. But longer. Yay! Anyway, I hoped you like it. Feel free to review. Thanks for reading!**


	31. Xtra Special

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** (?) Magorian

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 289: Little Creature

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Nine of Diamonds: _Write about a wand. Alternatively, write about Fawkes. (BONUS: Write a fic from the POV of a wand or an animal)_

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** X

* * *

Wizards and witches everywhere think that centaurs can't fall in love. That they are too involved with the stars and planets and future to look at the present and find it. Well, I'm here to tell you that's untrue.

I found my soulmate a couple centuries ago when I was healing a rabbit in the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts. The poor creature had been stepped on by one of my hooves and I felt it my duty to help it.

"Thank you," she said.

I looked up, startled. There she was. The most beautiful shade of chestnut with beautiful pale skin. She had for white socks and her hooves seemed to trail starlight. I stood there dumbstruck and after staring a while said, "Uh, no problem! Just trying to do what's right." I berated myself for sounding so stupid. I was speaking like a love-struck yearling!

She had the most gorgeous laugh. "You know, not many centaurs are willing to take their eyes from the sky long enough to see what's in front of them."

"Really?" I replied breathlessly. _There you go again!_ "So, uh, what's your name?"

"They call me Rayne. What's your name?" She looked so confident and I caught myself staring again at her.

"Magorian." I shook myself mentally. _Say something smart!_ "You know, I think you're right. Most aren't willing to divert their gaze long enough to see the beauty in front of them. I'm glad there are centaurs like you to speak truth."

Rayne smiled at me and giggled a little. I put the rabbit down and watched it hop away. When I looked up again she was turning away. "Wait! Would you like to come to my hollow tonight?"

Rayne looked at me surprised. "I'd love to!" she said, her pretty clear eyes sparkling.

"Tonight at twilight. See you then." I gave her an awkward smile, then left before anything stupid came out again.

That night was absolutely perfect. We took things slowly. Very slowly. Within 4 years we'd fallen hard for each other. A decade after we'd met we had out first foal. As I looked into the eyes of my newborn daughter I thought to myself, _Rayne is my soulmate. I can only hope that Harper does too._

* * *

 **There you have it folks! A centaur love story. Ain't it cute? Anyway, I hope you like it and please review! For a few challenges.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	32. You'll Never Know

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 62\. Bellatrix Lestrange

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 930: Halo and Wings

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Eight of Clubs: _Write about passion. Alternatively, write about Bellatrix Lestrange. (BONUS: Write the Bellatrix kills Tonks fic)_

 ** _One of Every Letter:_** Y

* * *

I saw my target ahead of me, clueless of my position. Her werewolf lover was by her side. He would have to die first. I whispered, "Avada Kedavra" and one of the Order members standing around them dropped dead. I Apparated to a different location immediately and laughed. "HAHA! You can't get me!" Remembering that the werewolf was friends was my good old cousin Sirius I started singing, "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" Spells were shot straight towards me, angry and harsh, but I easily dodged them.

"Come out, you coward!" He yelled.

I obeyed and he started shooting curses at me. I blocked them all easily. "Concentrate!" I commanded, "If you're going to kill me, you'll need to get a grip!"

The werewolf growled and shot a well aimed curse at me, causing me to trip. He was over me in an instant. The next moment, I heard the killing curse being shouted and then he fell on me, dead. I rolled him off just in time to hear the girl screech, "NO!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, that was _your_ lover? I could've sworn he was in love with my dear cousin, Sirius," I said with a grin.

She charged me then like an animal and I shot the Cruciatus curse at her causing to fall to the ground writhing in agony. After growing bored of that I let her up. Everytime she would stand up however, I would do it again. This lasted for about 15 minutes. Everytime she would fall I would laugh so loud. It was just so funny!

Then she choked, "You will never know true love. You will never, ever be able to know the warm, comforting feeling that comes with it. And I pity you. You have never loved or been loved."

This made me mad. "I have known the best kind of love. The kind that doesn't take convincing or whining or moping around for months," I growled.

"But did he really love you?"

I felt myself begin to shake. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I finally screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

 **It's short and bad. I'm sure you can find much better Bellatrix kills Tonks fics if you really look. ;) This was just for a few challenges. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it and if you could review it to tell me what to improve I might even be able to make this look better. :O Thank for reading!**


	33. Zealous Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 _ **200 Characters in 200 Days:**_ (?) Caspar Crouch _  
_

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 901: Exorcism

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Nine of Hearts: _Write about your OTP. Alternatively, write about lust vs. love._

 _ **One of Every Letter:**_ Z

* * *

The difference between lust and love is very clear in the relationship of Caspar Crouch and Fenrir Greyback. One believes in love, the other in lust.

 **~Love~**

I love this man as much as I love myself. He is the essence of my being. Whenever I'm around him he makes me feel whole. My heart beats for him. When we are sent on missions together, I feel adrenaline pump through my veins. The wind whipping through my hair is nothing compared to his hands twisting in my hair. He's very careful in bed. He always takes care not to bite me, but at the same time is rough with passion. The werewolf side of him fades when we are with one another. I know that he will always be there to protect me and cherish me. I have been concerned about his more animalistic side before, but we talk and he shows he understands with his body. I am the luckiest man in the world to have his love too.

 **~Lust~**

In bed, our hearts pound as one. He accepts my domination and strength, and I do not have the self control to hold myself back. I can let my true self show when I'm around him. Little does he know I'm in it to satisfy my hunger for him. I love him like no other, but not for the reasons he believes. I would do anything to get him back in bed. My greed he knows nothing of. I have lived a while and bedded many women- and men- but none compare with him. I desire to see his submission every night before we sleep beside one another. I crave his touch, his body, and his soul. And the man willingly gives up everything for me. Do I feel guilty? Of course, I know I should tell him the truth, but then I would never feel him again. I cannot lose the man that gives me all I desire in life, can I? The way he screams for me tells me he wants me too. The sensuality that comes with being in bed with him... I will never, give up that feeling for anything in the world.

* * *

 **Hello! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this one. I will be updating All Over shortly and I hope to update the other two multichapters as well, soon! I recently started track so I won't be able to write on most week days. Sorry! As normal, please don't be afraid to review! I appreciate hearing from you guys. Thanks again!**


	34. Of Tapestries and Moons

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 106\. Victoire Weasley

 _ **If You Dare:**_ 916: Fragments of Your Heart

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:**_ Queen of Diamonds: _Write about a witty character._ _Alternatively, write about Hermione Granger. (_ _BONUS: Write a fic about Hermione vs. any Ravenclaw_ _)_

 ** _Who? What? How?:_** 181: Victoire Weasley; 458: Crumble; 224: Struggle

 _ **Fill the Calendar:**_ August 27: Title - Of Tapestries and Moons

* * *

"Oh, zis place will be just perfect, I know it, Bill!" a woman with long blonde hair said walking into the medium-sized castle. At her side, a man with long, flaming red hair was looking into her face and smiling. Three children walked in after them, two girls and a boy. The boy, clearly the youngest of the three, and the younger girl looked like a replica of their father standing in front of them, bright red hair and deep brown eyes. The older of the two girls clearly took after their mother, having flowing blonde hair. The boy gasped at the sight in front of him and ran off to explore the rest of the house.

"Don't forget to help us bring stuff in, Louis!" the woman called after him, smiling. A distant, "Yes, mother!" was heard from somewhere in the house.

Bill turned to his wife and kissed her saying, "Let him explore, Fleur, this is our place now."

The girls cleared their throats to make their presence known. The couple stopped kissing and turned back to them. "If you don't want to watch, start bringing zings in," Fleur said, "Or go explore ze house with your brozer. Keep an eye on him, mind you, girls."

The man turned to the girls and gave the younger one a pointed look. "That includes you, Dominique."

"Come on, Vicky," said the younger girl, pulling her sister by her elbow to tour the rest of the giant house.

Victoire reluctantly let herself be dragged along, but looked back at the entry hall. The room was like a smaller size of the entrance hall at Hogwarts. It probably could have fit three dragons. _If this is the just the entrance to the house, I can only imagine what the rest looks like,_ she thought to herself. As it turned out, the entire house was absolutely breathtaking. There was an old living room that had three fireplaces, the dining room could have fit over one hundred guests, they even had a ballroom that could have fit almost double the dining room! The kitchen was gigantic, the Hogwarts kitchen may have a run for it's money. Victoire noticed there were enough bedrooms to fit her immediate family along with probably the rest of the Weasley's and Potter's. She hoped her parents didn't have that in mind.

Victoire was especially interested in the library that had books lined along the walls and in aisles spanning the floor to the elevated ceiling, and another room with a bunch of old tapestries on the walls and in piles around the room. She had always loved history and would have loved to spend hours in the room looking through all the different tapestries, learning her new home's past. Her sister dragged her away to the indoor pool they now owned. The pool was covered in green slime and had no water. They didn't spend long there, not liking the smell. They found their little brother studying an old model broomstick in a room that had many other antiques.

After an hour of running around and searching for new hiding places to play games and hide treasures, the three children went to help their parents bring everything in. When they reached the entrance, they noticed there were more people. A lot more people. It seemed like their parents really _did_ want the entire family under one roof.

Victoire froze. Her siblings ran to greet their cousins Fred and Roxanne who had just arrived. Victoire turned and fled down one of the corridors, running into the closest closet she could and locking herself in. How could her parents do this? They knew that Victoire crumbled with big groups of people, knew that she was prone to panic attacks when confronted with what she considered danger. The entire family was too much. Too many numbers. _Danger! Danger!_ her mind kept yelling at her. It was getting hard to breathe and she couldn't stop crying. All rational thought escaped her mind as she rocked back and forth shaking her head trying to clear it of the horrible thoughts and nightmares that ran through it.

She didn't know how long she sat there. Eventually, someone must have heard her, because the door to the cupboard opened and the face of Grandma Molly swam into view. The woman turned and yelled something that didn't register in Victoire's brain. She scuttled back further trying to escape the hands that descended upon her. Her breaths were coming in gasps now and she wished that her grandmother would just _leave her alone._ More people started crowding around the door and she couldn't take it. She screamed as though in agony.

Someone pushed through the crowd of wizards and witches huddling around her and Victoire saw her mother and father. She shrieked for everyone to _go! go! go!_ Her dad turned and started ushering people away, while her mom leaned down and started speaking in a calm voice that Victoire heard. "Deep breazs, now, take deep breazs," her mother commanded in a gentle voice like the wind, "In on zree, one... two... zree... Out on five, one... two... zree... four... five... Zat's it, again. In... Out... In... Out..."

Soon enough Victoire felt her pulse begin to slow down and she felt like she could pull in a real breath. As she started to gather her bearings, she felt shame sweep through her. Great. Now everyone knew what a freak she was. She wondered how many of them would turn tail and leave. Hopefully all of them. She heard her mother's rumbling voice ask, "Are you feeling bezzer now?"

Victoire leaned and whispered in her ear, "I want to go home."

Her mother let out a throaty laugh, "We are 'ome, my dear."

"Make them leave," Victoire whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. She wanted everyone out. She couldn't deal with them before they knew about her panic attacks, having them know only made things ten times worse.

"Hey," she jumped at the sound of her father's voice. She hadn't heard him approach. "You can do this. It won't be as bad as you think. If you want, we can give you a room that is soundproof and make it exactly what you want. It'll be far out of the way and have the best view of the sunsets. Would you like that?"

"But they won't understand!" she groaned.

"You don't think that Harry Potter, the boy-who-has-seen-too-much, the one who defeated _Lord Voldemort_ , and lost nearly _everything_ in the process won't understand? And what about the rest of us who fought in the war? You don't think we don't understand what it's like to feel like the world's closing in around you? We all get it. We have all been exactly where you are now. I guarantee you there's not one adult here who has never had a panic attack. As for your cousins, they may not understand, but if they think for one second they'll get away with any sort of teasing, well, they better think again. You know Teddy will love you regardless. Besides, it's completely normal to have something you're afraid of. It means you're human. Alright? Think you can do this?"

Victoire nodded. She knew he was right. Gosh, how could she have been so ignorant! All these people have been through so much...

"Stop with the negative nancy thoughts," her father warned.

She laughed. "How can you read my mind?" she exclaimed.

"Magic," he said mysteriously. She laughed harder.

He helped her out of the cabinet and lead her to the kitchen where her mother, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Audrey, and Grandma Molly were simultaneously trying to unpack kitchen supplies and cook. It looked like a hazardous place with knives and pots and pans zipping through the air trying to go to their places and the things boiling on the stove. She escaped to the living room where her uncles and grandfather were talking and unpacking furniture. Grandpa Arthur kept asking what random things were. Aunt Hermione was presumably off entertaining the kids somewhere with Uncle Charlie.

Her father went to help the men, leaving Victoire to decide where to go. She stayed in the living room, not ready to face her cousins and not wanting to get in the way of the women in the kitchen. She went to a box and started looking through it, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up into her Uncle Harry's face. "Alright, there, Victoire? I heard you had quite a fright when you saw all of us."

Victoire blushed a fierce shade of red. "Yeah, I'm fine," she forced out turning back to the box.

Her uncle sat down beside her and helped her go through it. They sat in silence, pulling things out when he broke the silence. "Teddy was pretty worried you know. Saw you run off and nearly went after you. Bill told him to give you space to breathe - that was before they started looking for you. We talked to him after words, as well. He's not upset. He's actually worried enough for everyone. He just wants you to feel better."

"That's good," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

They continued to unpack the box in silence. Her uncle eventually said, "Now, you probably are thinking I'm going to go into the whole I-know-how-feel speech. Or the one about how I survived so you can too." Victoire looked away, her cheeks flaming. "Well, I think both of those are a load of shit and we both know it." She looked at her uncle, startled by his words. "It's true, right?"

She giggled. "Yeah, a bit."

"I won't tell you any of that, but I will say that, though it may be uncomfortable at first being surrounded by all these people, eventually you will adjust and learn that everyone here- every single witch and wizard- loves you and supports you no matter what. We will never turn our backs without someone else hexing it (another laugh from Victoire). Just know this. I promise- as cliche as it sounds- that it will get better. The grass is always greener on the other side, as the Muggles say. Hm?"

Victoire nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Harry," she said, hiding her burning face.

"Anytime. Now why don't you go off and find Teddy. I'm sure he's about pissed himself with worry."

"Watch your mouth!" her father yelled from across the room. The room erupted into laughter. Her uncle gave her a pat on the shoulder and stood to help the men again. Victoire left the room smiling.

She did not go to where the sounds of her cousins were sounding, in a room down the hall that they were most likely checking for anything that didn't belong. She remembered hearing stories about how when her Uncle Harry would stay at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters they would clean the spare rooms. She knew that with a house this size, there would always be cleaning that needed to be done- even with twenty-five people living there! Instead of joining her family, she veered left into a different hallway that she hoped would take her back to the room with the tapestries. After nearly thirty minutes of searching for it high and low, she found it. She stopped to memorize the door before she entered.

They were still there. All the tapestries with all sorts of different things stitched onto them- from family trees to battle scenes to famous witches and wizards to strange creatures that she didn't know the name of, there seemed to be a tapestry for every time period of history. She loved the art and thought behind each masterpiece. Everything on a tapestry had a meaning or story tied with it. She sat down in front of one stack and began to look through the piles of cloth, marveling at the beauty each one had. She seemed to be able to read them, learning the rich history of each.

Victoire sat there, immersed in the captivating tales each tapestry told, until she heard a magically magnified voice say it was time for dinner. Reluctantly, she laid down the drapery she was holding and headed down for dinner.

When she entered the dining room and saw her whole family bustling about with getting dinner on the table she felt panic begin to rise again in her chest. This time, she quickly quelled it with a deep breath and told herself it would be alright. Her uncle was right. Everyone here did love and support her and eventually, she would learn that having a lot of people around was a good thing.

* * *

 **I think this is done. I don't know. May come back and edit it.**


	35. Spoiled Brat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges. Good!Lucius._

 ** _200 Characters in 200 Days:_** 28\. Lucius Malfoy

 ** _If You Dare:_** 915\. Pale Masks

 ** _Pick a Card, Any Card:_** Three of Hearts: _Write about a threesome_ _. Alternatively, write about a third wheel._

 ** _Who? What? How?:_** 191\. Lucius Malfoy; 367. Curtain; 667. Lead

 ** _Fill the Calendar:_** April 12: OC: Irene Abbing

* * *

 _Dear Cissy,_

 _Of course I can come watch Draco for a night while you and Lucius have a date night. I understand what it's like not being able to go out when you have a child around. Don't forget, I have a few myself! Mind, he'll have to get along with my kids and follow my rules. I will not tolerate any rule-breaking or Gryffindor foolishness in my home._

 _Don't worry about paying me. Anything for you, my dear friend. I'll be there at 5 o'clock tomorrow evening to pick him up._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Irene Abbing_

Lucius read the letter Narcissa handed him. "Great!" he said, pulling his wife close, "It'll be just you and me then." He kissed her passionately.

They pulled apart when the heard the patter of little feet approaching the living room. Draco ran in a moment later laughing holding a small golden ball in one hand and a miniature broomstick in the other. "I did it!" he exclaimed, "I caught the Snitch!"

Lucius smiled fondly at his son. Narcissa let go of him and knelt to their son's height as he ran straight into her arms. "Oh, baby!" she cooed, "I'm so proud of you! Let's see you do it again."

Draco untangled himself from his mother's grasp and hopped on his small broomstick. He let the toy Snitch go and the ball started zooming around, not too fast or too high though. Draco went after it on his broom, zig-zagging around laughing. He caught it in about minute. Lucius pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. "Way to go, son. That was- under a minute! Your best yet." Draco beamed happily up at his father. Lucius sat on a couch and patted the cushion next to him for Draco to join him. "Your mother and I are having an outing this Saturday night. Mrs. Abbing will be taking you to her place to play with your friends, Constance and Lincoln."

Draco's eyes widened with tears, his joy from moments before forgotten. "Can't I go with you and mummy?"

"No," said his father firmly. "It will be just mummy and I."

Draco began crying and Narcissa took him in her lap and started trying to soothe him. Lucius rolled his eyes and walked out, Narcissa glaring at his retreating figure.

Lucius went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. Why couldn't Draco just behave? He always whined and complained when he had to leave his parents. He didn't know why, but he always seemed especially unhappy when he had to visit his friends. It was as though he didn't want friends- which was rediculous, all children wanted to be liked. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Narcissa walk in and he turned to face her.

She glared at him. "Well?" she asked.

"What?" he responded with a scowl on his face.

"Your son is upset about leaving his parents and you don't even bother to comfort him?" she snapped. Though his wife was normally very gentle and loving, when it came to the ones she loved, she could turn into a vicious tiger.

"He needs to grow up!" Lucius said incredulously.

 _"H_ e _is four years old!"_ she snarled right back. At the moment, she did look like a feral cat, with her eyes wide and her face contorted in fury.

"Oh, love, I don't want a spoiled brat for a son. He needs to learn how to be independent and spend time away from us." He was trying to be reasonable, but knew it was in vain. When momma bear thought one of her cubs was unhappy, there was always hell to pay.

"He is NOT a spoiled brat!" Narcissa roared. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, to calm herself. She opened her eyes and tried again. "He is not a spoiled brat. He is a little boy that is trying- that wants-," another deep breath, "He needs guidance and a gentle hand to understand that his mother and father are not the only people in his life."

"He has attachment issues."

"Yes. NO!" Narcissa cried. She sat down on a stool and summoned a glass of firewhiskey to her open hand. She downed it all in one gulp. "No. He doesn't have _attachment_ issues. He has trouble realising that there is more to the world than his mother and father's love."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "So, he has attachment issues."

"Say that one more time, I swear," she growled. She put her head in her hands and said, "I don't know, Lucius, maybe he does. But it wouldn't be all _my_ fault. You're hardly ever here, so I'm the only one left to take care of him most of the time." Lucius opened his mouth to respond, but Narcissa raised a hand to stop him. "I know you have work, but couldn't you take a day or two off to try to get to know your son a bit better. It's so hard trying to raise Draco all alone. I don't always know what is too much or not enough with him." She looked up at him. "Love does that to you. Being a parent does that to you. You want to shelter and protect the one you love from any kind of evil in the world. You never want to see them sad or upset, you desire more than anything to see them smile no matter what the cost is. Love is blinding- blinding from seeing anything other than them."

Lucius sighed. "Oh, darling, I never knew that you struggled so much. I thought you enjoyed having him all to yourself. You need only ask for a day off, if you truly want it. I will talk to the others on the Board and see about taking a day or two off in the near future." He smiled slightly to Narcissa.

"Thank you, that would be such a relief," she said, standing and putting her arms around her husband. "Lucius?"

"Yes, dear," came the muffled reply.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cissy."

* * *

Lucius was in the sitting room with Draco waiting for Irene to show up before heading off to dinner with Narcissa, who was still getting ready in their bedroom. He glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner and sighed. Could she be any more late?

Draco looked up from his coloring on the floor. "Father?" he said tentatively.

"Yes, Draco," Lucius replied.

"Could take me to see a real Quidditch match sometime?" Draco asked, his pale cheeks turning pink. His eye flicked toward his father then back at the floor.

Lucius saw this and remembered what his wife told him. "Perhaps it can be arranged."

Draco grinned broadly and leaped into his father's lap, to hug him. "Thank you, Father!"

"Of course, son," Lucius said patting the back of Draco's head. He held his son for a while before pulling apart and asking, "Do you have everything you want to take to Mrs. Abbing's home?" Draco nodded fervently. "Good. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. I know you don't always get along with Constance and Lincoln, but do try. I don't want to be getting interrupted like last time because you want to go home."

"Yes, Father," Draco answered quietly.

Lucius felt his temper begin to rise at the look of Draco sulking, but pushed it down to the best of his ability. "Cheer up," he commanded, "It's not that big of a deal." He saw Draco flinch a bit and wipe his eyes and immediately regretted his words. He sighed. "Draco," he said a bit more calmly.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Father," he whimpered, hiccuping a bit.

"Son, look at me," Lucius soothed. Draco looked at him, his eyes wide with unshed tears. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "How about you and I make a deal, hm? If I get back and hear that you did everything you were told, you got along with the other children, and didn't cause any problems, I'll take you to _two_ Quidditch matches. Sound good?"

Draco's eyes widened even more if possible. "Two Quidditch matches? Really?" he asked, not quite daring to believe it.

"Yes, two Quidditch matches, _plus_ the World Cup if I can manage it."

Draco hugged his father again, clinging to him as though he were a lifeline. "I'll behave, Father, I promise to be good. I won't fight. I'll follow all the rules and do what I'm told! I _promise_!" Lucius smiled approvingly.

A moment later, they were interrupted by the sound of the fireplace whooshing to life and a black woman in her mid thirties stepped. She was a bit heavier and had her hair up in a tight bun that rivaled that of McGonagall's. She brushed ash from her dark blue and green robes. She looked up and smiled fondly at the pair on the couch. Draco buried his head a bit further into his father's robes. "Lucius Malfoy," she greeted with a warm smile.

Lucius stood up, holding his son with one arm and shaking Irene's hand with the other. "Irene Abbing, wonderful to see you."

"I'm sorry to have interrupted what looks like a beautiful bonding moment, but I'm on a bit of a schedule. I've left the other children there with there father who must leave quickly to get to the Ministry. Urgent call," she said with a shrug.

"Alright, we'll finish up real quick, then he's all yours." Lucius set Draco on the couch and knelt down in front of him. "Remember our deal. If I hear anything bad, no Quidditch, alright?" Draco nodded. "Good, lad. Now hurry along, we don't want to keep Mr. Abbing waiting."

Draco grabbed his bag off the floor wordlessly. He looked back at his father- clearly indecisive about what the appropriate action would be- then gave him one last hug. "I love you, Father."

"I know," Lucius said. Draco released moment later and ran toward the fireplace where Mrs. Abbing was standing. He took her hand and the two disappeared in a whoosh of green flames.

The elder Malfoy stood staring into the fireplace when his wife hurried in a few minutes later. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I missed them."

Lucius shook himself mentally and turned to Narcissa and embraced her saying, "That's quite alright, darling. The night now ours." Narcissa smiled up at her husband and kissed him. Lucius broke the kiss after a minute and murmured, "Don't want to lose our reservation."

Narcissa nodded and ran to grab her purse. When she came back, they clasped hands and disapparated to Olivette's Octave Opera House.

* * *

After the magnificent opera, the couple were still smiling as they Apparated back to their manor. Lucius kissed his beautiful wife passionately. Narcissa laughed and said, "Now, dear, let's be modest. We need to go retrieve Draco."

Lucius groaned and complied. They flooed over to Irene's home and saw that Draco was asleep on the couch. Irene ran in from the kitchen and smiled. "How was the date?" she whispered.

"Wonderful, thank you," Narcissa said.

"How was Draco for you tonight?" Lucius asked with a worried glance at his son's sleeping figure.

"He was very well behaved. No fights or complaining. I almost wondered if was under the Imperious curse!" Irene chuckled. She smiled fondly at the couple.

Narcissa beamed at Draco who was beginning to stir. When Draco spotted Lucius he grinned and shouted, "Father!"

The elder Malfoy quickly hushed him and said, "Quiet, son, you can tell me everything when we get home." Draco's face fell, and he looked down, thinking he was in trouble.

They thanked Irene one more time before flooing back to the manor. As Lucius put Draco to bed he asked with mock confusion, "Now, how many Quidditch matches did I say we were going to?"

Draco quietly replied, "Two."

"That's right!" Lucius said, "Tomorrow, when I get home from work, I expect you to have picked out which two you would like me to take you to." Draco stared at his father, jaw dropped. "It's not polite to stare. And close your mouth," Lucius chidded.

Draco threw himself on his father and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ "

"You're welcome," Lucius replied closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his son, "You deserve it."

* * *

 **Lucius works with the Hogwarts Board of Governors.** **Good ending? Bad? I don't know. It feels a little sudden to me. I was facing writer's block for a while so that's why this has been on hold for so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Thank you very much!**


	36. Helga Hufflepuff

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: Part of several challenges._

 _ **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 142: Helga Hufflepuff_

 _ **If You Dare:** 681: Enchanted Quill_

 _ **Pick a Card, Any Card:** Two of Spades: Write about a teacher. Alternatively, write about a particular class at Hogwarts._

 _ **Who? What? How?:** 210: Helga Hufflepuff; 294: Funeral; 837: Refuse_

 _ **Raise a Witch/Wizard:** Write about someone who is happy being single._

* * *

Helga Hufflepuff was quite content with being single and childless. She preferred her solitude to the constant presence and needs of a child. While she taught the students that she deemed loyal and hardworking, the other founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were beginning to concern themselves with starting a family now that the school was on its feet.

Rowena had fallen in love with a nice wizard that helped heal people, wizards and muggles alike. They had a beautiful daughter named Helena, who was rebellious but no less intelligent than any other student her mother taught.

Godric, though proud and arrogant, had been seen several times with a very nice muggle farmer's daughter. The two were likely to start a family very soon. Helga hoped that one of their children possibly ended up with her. The potential of a child with Godric's blood was exciting to Helga.

Salazar, on the other hand, had been having a bit of trouble finding a pureblood witch that would hold up to his standards. Helga didn't doubt that one day a nice maiden would turn up to love him for who he was, she just hoped that the frivolous rivalry between him and Godric would end soon so that the school wouldn't fall apart.

Helga was perfectly happy being alone. She loved creating new spells and finding creative ways to charm food. One of her favorite inventions so far, besides her cup, was an enchanted Sugar Quill that wrote with perfect handwriting and the end of it tasted like sugar. She insisted some of her students who couldn't write well to use it or liked putting things in their mouth.

As for why she didn't want children, she considered her students to be her kids and saw no need to have any more. She was very busy as it was between running the school, teaching, and creating her own charms. She also enjoyed spending individual time with her pupils.

Rowena often told her how being a mother changed a person. How she felt more complete with Helena in her life and that she couldn't imagine her life without her daughter. While Helga didn't doubt any of this she didn't feel the desire to be a mother when she had students to teach and a school to manage. She also didn't want a child for fear of favoring her kid over her other students. Rowena would laugh when she would say this and tell her that one day she would change her mind.

But she didn't. Helena grew up to be defiant of her mother's ideas. Then, when she ran off with the diadem, Rowena was heart broken. It had felt like a part of her soul was ripped away like a horcrux being destroyed. She had loved and trusted her daughter so much that the betrayal wounded her. She fell extremely ill and there was nothing her husband could do for her. When the news came back that the Baron had killed her daughter then himself, she withdrew to her quarters where she refused to eat or drink until she died. Her only legacy was her daughter who stayed at Hogwarts as a ghost to guide her mother's students.

After her best friend's funeral, she rejected the thought of ever having children of her own. She couldn't bear to die the way her fellow founder did. She respected kids and continued to teach for another year. But she continued to age and passed away three and a half years after Rowena died. Unlike her friend, she died happily knowing that the school would survive and that she had left a legacy of her own. Even when her body is gone her spirit will live on the in the school, which is enough for her.

* * *

 **Hey! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I hope you enjoyed this and I will hopefully be posting another story later. :)**


	37. Choose Your Side

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: I wrote this for a couple challenges. It's meant to be read as a series of letters between Padma and Blaise._

 ** _Raise a Witch/Wizard:_** _Blaise/Padma_

 ** _If You Dare Challenge:_** _323: Choose your side_

* * *

 **November 10, 1993:**

Dear Padma,

McGonagall is making me apologize to you for what happened in class today. So, I'm sorry for ruining your presentation of your transfigured teacup. I'm sure it was lovely.

Sincerely,

Blaise Zabini

-x-

 **November 12, 1993:**

Dear Blaise,

Thank you for apologizing. It's never easy to confess when you've made a mistake.

I, too, have some apologizing to do. I'm sorry for stereotyping your House and teasing you in Charms. I shouldn't have been so cruel. I'm sure not all 3rd year Slytherin's are bad (except for Malfoy; you can hardly defend his behavior).

My regrets,

Padma Patil

-x-

 **November 16, 1993:**

Dear Padma,

I appreciate your honesty. So... there's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. Would you like to meet up at the Hog's Head for a while?

Sincerely,

Blaise Zabini

-x-

 **November 17, 1993:**

Dear Blaise,

That sounds nice. I'll meet you there around 11.

Yours truly,

Padma Patil

-x-

 **June 2, 1994:**

Dear Padma,

I've enjoyed hanging out with you this past school year. I hope we can continue to stay in touch throughout the summer.

I know you wanted to maybe hang out, but my family is going to the Bahamas for a month and I'm not sure it's a great idea you meet my family... They may not like the fact that your from Gryffindor (not that I mind of course).

Anyway, I look forward to seeing you when school starts back up.

Sincerely,

Blaise Zabini

-x-

 **June 15, 1994:**

Dear Blaise,

Sorry for not answering sooner! I accidentally told my sister about our letters (it's impossible to keep anything from her) and she told our parents who forbid me from writing to you. I had to sneak a quill and parchment so I could write this.

It's been horrible. I'm trying not to let it bother me, but they all ignore me whenever I say anything or give me a disgusted look when I ask a question. It's so miserable. They just won't give you a chance!

I'm not sure I'll be able to answer anymore letters or even receive them. My parents might start looking through my mail. If you write me, put the name Anthony Goldstien so they don't get suspicious.

I hope your summer is going better.

Best regards,

Padma Patil

-x-

 **June 20, 1994:**

Dear Padma,

If you can read this, then I guess you figured out the code for the spell that made this the real letter. I thought that my charm was rather clever. I'll teach you how to change words on paper when we get back to Hogwarts.

That sounds awful! I truly hope things start getting better for you. I understand what it's like to be an outcast in the family. The black sheep.

My parents still believe in what He-Who-Must-Not-Ne-Named preached all those years ago. They never joined his ranks, but they thought that he was on the right track. I think that he was wrong. If purebloods only marry and have children with other purebloods, then there will eventually be so much inbreeding that only Squibs are born. Besides, I think "He" was a half-blood...

Anyway, my summer isn't going much better. My parents won't let me go to the Bahamas now that they heard about our "relationship" at Hogwarts from another Slytherin (you guessed it, the Malfoys). They're under the impression that we're dating. I tried telling them it isn't true, but they refused to listen. They're going to send me to stay with my uncle in Ireland while they're enjoying the beach. My Uncle Markus never truly bought the whole "pureblood" thing, but he keeps that a secret from the rest of the family. He has only told me what he really believes. Maybe, he'll listen to me.

I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. I just want to be able to talk to you freely again (although I guess it can hardly be considered "free" when we do it secretly) and have someone who understands me.

I hope your summer turns out better.

Yours truly,

Blaise Zabini

-x-

 **June 24, 1994:**

Dear Blaise,

If you can read this, then I did the charm and code right. I thought I knew which spell you were talking about, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure until I tried it. I can't believe I didn't think of this to start with!

It's so wierd, in a good way, to finally meet someone who can actually understand what I'm going through. I know you mean what you say. Everyone else I've tried to talk to about this can say they understand, but truly can't even fathom how lonely I am.

My family is still shunning me. My sister, who I've always been pretty close to, is also giving me the cold shoulder. I think that's what hurts the most. I thought she'd always be there for me and now she's just... not.

I agree. Going back to Hogwarts where we can talk in person will be a relief. I wish the days would pass faster.

I hope you have a good time with your Uncle Markus. It sounds like he's very supportive. I wish there was someone I could go to. I'm just stuck with my stupid family for the rest of the summer though.

I hope you're doing well.

Best regards,

Padma Patil

-x-

 **June 29, 1994:**

Dear Padma,

I agree! Having someone you trust and can talk to about anything is the best thing in the world. I don't have any really good friends in Slytherin. Even Draco is a prat sometimes. He's not all bad, you know. I understand he doesn't treat people in your House well, but he's just... misunderstood. He's not evil. Trust me.

I'll be going to my Uncle's on July first. I don't know how much I'll be able to write while I'm with him; he normally has a bunch of things for us to do while I'm there. From cleaning to playing Quidditch to going to exotic places, I'm normally pretty booked and too tired at the end of the day to write. I'll try though.

My parents are just as bad. They don't approve of my behavior from the school year and don't like the fact that I haven't talked to any of my Slytherin "friends" all summer. They don't know I've just been too busy talking to you.

I gotta end this letter here. I think my parents are about to yell at me for staying up late and not going right to bed.

Hope you're okay.

Yours truly,

Blaise Zabini

-x-

 **July 3, 1994:**

Dear Blaise,

By now you're probably with your uncle. I really hope you have a good time with him. Don't worry about writing me too much. My parents are starting to get suspicious of the letters to and from Anthony Goldstien anyway.

As if things couldn't get much worse, my parents had a really big fight two nights ago. It ended with my mom walking out of the house and leaving. She hasn't been back since, and I'm worried because she was crying when she left. I think my parents are going to get a divorce. Their fights have gotten progressively worse for the past few months.

On top of that, my sister blames me for their arguments. She thinks that I'm putting too much stress on their relationship. She thinks their anger at each other is my fault. Truth be told, I kind of believe her. If I wasn't so pushy and different then they probably wouldn't fight so much... I feel horrible about the entire thing.

My plan for the rest of the summer is to study like hell for the upcoming school year. Anything to distract myself from these awful thoughts and feelings.

Hope you're having fun with your uncle.

Best regards,

Padma Patil

-x-

 **July 5, 1994:**

Dear Padma,

I'm sorry this is so short. I'm really tired and about to go to bed. I just wanted to respond to your letter before I go to sleep.

Whatever is going with your parents: IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. Promise me you that you won't believe your sister. She's just upset and people say all sorts of stuff when they're upset. I'm truly sorry that you're going through a rough patch. I wish I could be there to drill into your head that its not your fault. It has everything to do with your parents and NOTHING to do with you.

I hope things get better.

Sincerely,

Blaise Zabini

-x-

 **August 14, 1994:**

Dear Blaise,

Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. I've been studying a lot and my parents finalized their divorce in two weeks. The drama that ensued and the stress on me was just so much. I just didn't have time to write.

I appreciate that you think it's not my fault. However, seeing as my mom flat out told me to "go to hell" I'm not sure there's anyway it's not my fault.

The worst part: my sister is living with my mom while I'm stuck with my dad. They split us up. My mom refused to leave my sister. She didn't care about me. My dad has been very quiet since they left. I just try to stay out of his way. We're good about not talking to each other and sticking to our own sides of the house. I think I've seen him twice this week.

I hope you had a great time with your uncle. Only a little bit longer until Hogwarts.

See you soon,

Padma Patil

-x-

 **August 20, 1994:**

Dear Padma,

The first weekend we go to Hogsmeade we should meet at the Hog's Head again. We need to talk.

Also, I'm going to Diagon Alley this week on Tuesday. See if your dad will let you go and we can hang out there all day.

I had a great time with my uncle. He was very supportive as usual. He even offered to let us both stay with him for the holidays and part of next summer. If your okay with that I would love for you to meet him. He's very funny and non-judgmental.

I hope you're doing better.

See you soon,

Blaise Zabini

-x-

 **October 27, 1994:**

Dear Blaise,

I just heard back from my dad. He's okay with me going "somewhere else" for the holidays. I didn't tell him it was with you. I told him it was with a "close friend." He completely bought it and is good with it. I think he's still recovering from the divorce. He mentioned going to stay with his parents in India for the holidays.

Just wanted to let you know before November 11th when we meet at Hogsmeade.

I don't know about you, but the whole Triwizard Tournament thing seems really suspicious to me. Why bring it back now? And how did Harry get in? There's something up and I wish I knew what it was. I'm sure Harry will take care of it though as he always does.

See you later!

Padma Patil

-x-

 **December 18, 1994:**

Padma:

Meet me at the train station at 12 on Sunday. We'll go back to London from there and then my Uncle will Apparate us to his place.

Can't wait!

Blaise Zabini

-x-

 **January 3, 1995:**

Dear Blaise,

Tell your uncle again that I really appreciated him letting us stay with him. I had an amazing time!

I really enjoyed getting to spend that time with you. I just wish we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret. I was going to ask you if you though it would be okay if I told my sister that we're dating. I know she might not react well, but I guess I'm just hoping that maybe she'll be supportive again.

Let me know what you think.

Yours truly,

Padma Patil

-x-

 **January 5, 1995:**

Dear Padma,

You may as well give it a shot. The worst that could happen is she doesn't approve and tells everyone. I wouldn't mind people knowing, I'm not ashamed of our relationship, but I don't want you to be in a bad situation because of it.

I'll leave it up to you.

Let me know what you decide at Hogsmeade this weekend.

Yours truly,

Blaise Zabini

-x-

 **June 1, 1995:**

Dear Blaise,

I don't think I'll be able to talk much this summer. My dad has already said we're going to stay with his parents in India until he decides if he's going to let me go to Hogwarts next year. I'm sure I can convince him.

If not, I wish you the best of luck. I know your family is probably rejoicing at the return of You-Know-Who. I hope they don't give you too much grief about our relationship.

Sorry I couldn't come stay with you and your uncle this summer.

Yours truly,

Padma Patil

-x-

 **May 22, 1998:**

Dear Padma,

Now that the war is over, I need to see you and do something I've wanted to do since the day I met you. I love you and have missed you. Meet me at the Hog's Head tomorrow night for a surprise.

With love,

Blaise Zabini

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! I think you might be able to figure out what happened at the end of the story. ;) Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated. I love hearing back from you guys. As always, thank you so so muck for reading this!_


	38. Lost Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: I wrote this for a couple challenges._

 ** _Raise a Witch/Wizard:_** _Write a slash pairing with characters of your choice. I chose Seamus Finnegan/Dean Thomas._

 ** _If You Dare Challenge:_** _520: Lost Life_

* * *

I never thought I'd see him again. But as fate would have it, I did.

It was thirteen years later. Thirteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Thirteen years after we had broken up from a five year relationship. Thirteen years of regret for me. Thirteen years of hoping for a second chance. I was sitting outside the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley sipping on my ale when I heard a familiar voice say, "it's this way, darling." I whipped my head around and saw him walking out of the pub into the cobblestone street. Dean Thomas.

I nearly leaped with joy. This was it. This was the moment I had waited thirteen years for. The moment I would see him again and apologize for all the foolish things I'd said before. Though it had been so long since we were together, maybe it would still-

A little girl walked out behind him with a look of awe on her face. She had lighter skin than him, but her eyes were the same color as his and they were wide in astonishment - clearly her first time to Diagon Alley. I could see in Dean's eyes as well, the pride and _love_ that they beheld at making his daughter so happy - for there was no mistake that this was his daughter.

My heart sank lower than ever before. I had never quite let go of the hope that maybe one day I could still be the one to make him smile. That maybe one day we would fall in love again and get our happily ever after. But seeing him with the girl crushed every single one of the fantasies I had ever dreamed of happening.

But still, I couldn't let go. There was something in me that refused to give up. Maybe he still single. Maybe he still loved me and would leave her for me. The logical part of my brain said that wasn't possible, just look at the love they clearly had for each other written on their faces. I gagged that small voice and threw it in the corner. I had to know if there was any chance of us again.

So I waited. I watched as she ran to the windows of each store asking Dean about all the things she saw. He answered very patiently and told her about everything she asked. I couldn't believe he was so calm about being bombarded with millions of questions. He was clearly a different person. They went inside many of the stores and came out of each laden with more and more bags. They spent the longest time in the Weasley's joke shop. At one point they came out with an beautiful tawny owl. When they were finished with their shopping they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to get a treat.

Finally, when they came out Dean looked up straight over to where I was sitting and saw me. We both froze and locked eyes. This was it. The little girl kept pulling on his jacket. He finally tore his eyes away and said something to her, with a huge grin on his face. Then he picked her and carried her towards the Leaky Cauldron. As he passed he gave me nod of acknowledgement.

Once they were out of sight, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Something in me felt lighter. After thirteen years, I couldn't blame him for moving on and starting a family. It was what I should have been doing as well. The lost life that we had before would never come back. We could never have the relationship we had before and it was time to accept that. Seeing him with that girl only proved that and now that I knew he was happy, though not with me, I was okay. Goodbye's were never easy, but they were a necessary part of life and growing up.

I stood up and poured the rest of my ale on the ground next to me. Then I walked through the Leaky Cauldron into London, ready to start over and finally move on.

* * *

 _A/N: So that's it! I know it ends super abruptly. I had an alternate ending that I thought about doing, but it just didn't work out. If you think I should finish and publish the alternate ending to this story, let me know! I appreciate all reviews and once again, thank you so much for reading my fanfics._


	39. Poisoned Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: I wrote this for a couple challenges. This takes place during the Half-Blood Prince when Romilda Vane gives Harry the box of chocolates laced with a love potion. It happens a good while after Harry gets the chocolates and forgets what they were._

 ** _Raise a Witch/Wizard:_** _Write a het pairing with characters of your choice. I chose Harry Potter/Romilda Vane._

 ** _If You Dare Challenge:_** _560: Poisoned Love_

* * *

The instant he ate the chocolate, Harry could feel something rising in his chest. He thought about for a moment while eating another chocolate. He swallowed and realized right away what it was. Love. A wild thought came into his mind and he knew he had to talk to Romilda Vane. He saw her in his mind's eye, her beautiful hair, her gorgeous brown eyes, her perfect body.

He dropped the box of chocolates he had been holding and ran into the Gryffindor common room. He could hear Ron shouting after him as he leaped down the stairs. He spotted her right away in the corner of the room, giggling - her laughter was like a melody - with her friends. He approached her confidently and said, "Oh, Romilda, the sound of your voice is honey for my soul. When I gaze into your eyes, I see the love I know you hold for me." He grabbed her hand. "You skin is soft like a rabbit's fur. Romilda, I just know you're the one for me. Will you please-"

He was yanked around by someone pulling on his shoulder. He was surprised to see Ron's face directly in front of his own. Ron looked at him for a minute then said, "Yup, definitely a love potion."

Harry pulled away. "What are you talking about? I am under no spell! I am perfectly in control of myself." He turned back to Romilda and grabbed her and, kissing it this time.

Then Ron spun him around again, this time his expression apologetic, and said, "I'm sorry, mate. _Langlock!_ "

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but found that his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He glared at Ron defiantly and pointed to his mouth as if to say "fix it."

Ron shook his head and turned to Romilda and her friends. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for using a love potion. I'm also going to talk to McGonagall about detention for each of you."

Romilda looked furious. "That's not fair! You can't take twenty points from your own house. And it's not like I did anything wrong. It was just a joke." She allowed a small giggle after the last part.

"Yeah, well, try explaining your so called 'joke' to Professor McGonagall," Ron retorted. Then he grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Come on, Harry let's go find Hermione."

Harry tried to resist by grunting and struggling against Ron, but his friend's grip on his arm was too strong for him to pull away from. He resorted to silence and plotted of ways to get back to Romilda once he got free of his friend.

They found Hermione in the library studying some random book that only she could find interesting. She looked up as she saw her friends approaching, both with an equally unhappy look on their faces. She took in how Ron was basically forcing Harry to come and scowled, saying, "If this is some sort of trick, I swear..." she left the threat hanging.

"It's not a trick," Ron replied, "Harry is under a love potion that makes him obsessed with Romilda Vane. He was in the middle of professing his love when I hexed him so he couldn't speak. Do you know of any spells or potions that can help him." Ron was very matter-of-fact, obviously not over the fact that he and Hermione were not getting along.

Hermione answered just as indifferently, "I don't know of any spells, but there is a potion that can counter the effects. I don't have what is needed to make it, but if you talk to Professor Slughorn, I'm sure he can give you the proper ingredients. If you get them, I'll brew it in about three hours." She looked back down at her book to signal the discussion was over.

Ron nodded, then turned Harry around and started marching him to Slughorn's office. Harry was now getting very distracted by his thoughts of how he could prove to Romilda how much he loved her and of their future together. When they reached the door to Slughorn's office, Ron knocked three times. Harry turned to Ron and pointed at his lips again. Ron sighed and performed the counter-hex.

" _Thank_ you. I just don't understand why you would think I'm under a love potion when I'm telling you it's not," Harry explained, "I have always loved Romilda, I just finally decided to do something about."

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal a worn out Slughorn already in his night-time clothes and a very confused look on his face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"That's an excellent question, professor. Ron seems to think there is something wrong with me because I have finally seen the light. You see, I am in love with Romilda Vane and Ron can't see to accept that. I am sorry we bothered you, but we were just heading out.

Ron, not letting go of Harry, gave his professor an exasperated look and said, "Love potion."

Slughorn nodded, saying, "Ah. Come in."

Ron dragged Harry forward as Slughorn closed the door behind them. Then, their professor went straight to a large cabinet where there were hundreds of bottles of potions. Slughorn looked for a moment then pulled out a bottle and said, "This is it! This one will set Harry right."

Ron and Slughorn spent the next few hours trying to convince Harry in every way possible to drink it, from threats to bribes to lies, but nothing would make him drink it. They even tried forcing it down him, but Harry just spat it back out. Finally, out of desperation, Ron pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, " _Obliviate_!"

As the spell hit, Harry staggered back and put and hand to his forehead. "Where am I? Where's Romilda? Is she okay?" he asked confused.

Slughorn answered first. "You're in my office. What do you remember?"

"I was going to ask Romilda out when Ron stopped me," Harry said, with an angry sneer at his friend.

Thinking fast, Ron blurted out, "We think one of Romilda's friends poisoned you to try to make you forget you love her. You need to drink this potion so you can live happily ever after with Romilda."

Harry grabbed the potion and downed it quickly. He shivered as he felt the potion run through him. Then his mind cleared and groaned, "Oh, no. You guys can't tell anyone."

Ron and Slughorn laughed in relief and said, "It's just between us, mate. I'll tell Romilda and her friends that if they try to spread anything, I'll curse them so that no one will believe any word their ever say."

Slughorn laughed again and said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear a prefect say that."

Ron blushed and said, "Sorry, professor."

They thanked their teacher again and headed back to the Gryffindor tower, Ron joking to Harry about how every generation of Potter would know about this story.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, this one was kind of rushed and thrown together. Tell me what you think! Do you love it? Hate it? Ambivalent about it? Please review and let me know! Thank you so much for reading and have a great day!_


	40. Narcissa's Secret

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: I wrote this for a couple challenges._

 ** _Raise a Witch/Wizard:_** _Write about the Malfoys. They were dark to begin with, but kind of turned light towards the end._

 ** _If You Dare Challenge:_** _428: Where are you going?_

* * *

As a Malfoy and a Black, Narcissa was very aware of what her family thought of Muggles. They thought Muggles were disgusting and pitiful, like dirt on the bottom of her shoe. She didn't quite share the same amount of loathing - as a matter of fact, she thought they could be quite useful - but she did think that they were rather annoying. Why should she have to hide herself from them when she could obliterate them with one spell? Either way, no one's opinion of them could change the fact that some of them had jobs that she needed. Like going to the hairdresser.

Narcissa valued her appearance almost as much as her family. From a very young age, she cared deeply about how she looked. Hair like hers didn't happen naturally, after all. She had found that though there were wizard hairdressers who could spell her hair to perfection in a minute, she rather enjoyed going to the Muggle hairdressers where they would wash and massage her head for her. She enjoyed talking with Lindsey, the stylist she went to. She liked listening to all her strange and rather petty concerns and stories. The music and the atmosphere there also appealed to her. She found it all rather relaxing.

Narcissa knew her family would never approve of her decision to her hair done the Muggle way, so she kept it a secret. Whenever they asked where she was going she would answer with only part of the truth and never with the actual location.

One day, when Narcissa went to her scheduled hair appointment, she found herself talking almost as much as listening. Talking with Lindsey was sometimes like talking with a therapist and Narcissa found herself trusting the stylist with secrets that she didn't even tell her family.

"You're rich aren't you, Narcissa?" Lindsey was asking.

"I suppose," Narcissa replied with slight nod, "I like to consider myself... wealthy. What about you? You can't be impoverished with a job like this?" Narcissa always tried to keep the questions off of her so as not to slip up and say the wrong thing.

Lindsey's hands paused in her hair for a moment. She turned to put more dye on her hands then said, "I'm probably not as rich as you'd think. This job barely pays the bills most months. I'm planning on returning to school at some point to get a degree in nursing, but until then I have to do this." Narcissa made a humming sound in her throat, not quite understanding all of the Muggle words Lindsey had just spoke of. "Hold on, I gotta run to the back space to get more dye," Lindsey said before walking away.

While she waited, Narcissa observed the other people in the salon like an expert marksman scanning the threats around them and searching for their target. She always remained on her guard and liked to know who was where at all times so she could defend herself if something were to happen. Living with Lucius and having Death Eaters around all the time taught her there was no such thing as safe. She noticed a man pulling a book off the bookshelf, waiting for his wife to finish getting her hair done. There were two other woman getting their hair done by two separate stylists, the man with the book in the front of the shop, and one person sitting at the front desk taking phone calls and talking to people as they walked in. As she saw Lindsey walking back towards her, she felt for her wand safely tucked up her sleeve.

Lindsey resumed her position and continued on her hair in silence. "What's with all the pumpkins and black cats and other strange decorations you have out? I have never noticed it before," Narcissa inquired.

"It's for Halloween, of course!" Lindsey said with a laugh.

Narcissa laughed along with her. "Of course! I completely forgot." Narcissa thought it was a little strange to have such decorations out in September, but made no comments on it.

"You've never told me about your family," Lindsey started, "You've mentioned that you have one but you never told me their names or anything about them."

Narcissa paused, wondering how much she should reveal. "My husband's name is Lucius and we have a son named Draco. He is twelve years old and goes to- a boarding school." She almost said Hogwarts, but stopped herself at the last second. She decided not to say anything more unless she specifically asked.

Lindsey smiled. "I like that name, Draco. He sounds like a good kid." They sat comfortably in quiet for a few minutes as the cuckoo clock in the front of the store chirped indicating it was noon. "Well, I've got all the dye in your hair, I'll sit you under the dryer for about forty-five minutes and then we'll wash out the dye and you'll be on your way!"

Narcissa smiled and walked over to dryer. While she waited, she read a wizard magazine she had brought that was disguised to look like a Muggle one. When her hair was done Lindsey came over and washed it. Getting her hair washed was Narcissa's favorite part. She loved the feeling of the water beating on her head and Lindsey's fingers deftly massaging her scalp.

They walked back over to Lindsey's station where Narcissa sat back down in the chair. As Lindsey began trimming she said, "So what's the name of the boarding school your son goes to?"

Narcissa felt herself tense up slightly, ready to fight if this woman proved to be a foe. "Oh, you've probably never heard of it," Narcissa said vaguely, waving her hand.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm pretty familiar with a lot of the boarding schools in England," Lindsey replied.

"It's in Scotland. You wouldn't have heard of it probably. What school did you go to?" Narcissa asked, deflecting the attention from her.

Lindsey didn't take the bait. She frowned and said, "The only boarding school I can think of in Scotland that anyone anywhere around from around here would go to is Hogwarts."

Narcissa froze. "What do you know of it?"

Lindsey's eye widened in surprise. "Oh, my god. _That's_ where your son goes? Wow! My brother was lucky enough to get in there, but I never got a letter." She dropped her voice. "So you're a _witch_?"

She was hedged in by Lindsey's awareness of Hogwarts. She could pretend she was a Muggle, but the thought alone sounded preposterous. It was one thing to go to a Muggle hair dresser and under the pretense of being one of them, it was another to say it aloud. She sighed. "You're deduction skills are correct. I am indeed a witch. You must _never_ tell anyone. If you value your own life and the lives of those you love, you must keep this a secret. Understood? If not, I will have no choice but to forcibly remove the information from your head."

Lindsey nodded solemnly. "I promise I won't tell a single soul."

"Good," Narcissa relaxed slightly. She felt acutely aware of everything going on around her again, like danger was present.

Her fears seemed misplaced, however, as the rest of the appointment went by without anything noteworthy happening. She thanked Lindsey for her time and left an extra courteous tip that she hoped would remind Lindsey to keep her mouth shut. Then she went headed home, hoping that Lindsey would stick to her word and with her hair looking as beautiful as ever.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you guys liked this! If you couldn't figure it out, this happened sometime during Draco's second year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed reading this and please don't forget to leave a review! If you have a specific idea you would like me to write about just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thank you as always and have a great day._


	41. Looking Forward

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: I wrote this for a couple challenges._

 ** _Raise a Witch/Wizard:_** _Write about one of the Weasley's as they were all born healthy. I'm writing about Charlie Weasley_

 ** _If You Dare Challenge:_** _682: Drawn Curtains_

* * *

The closed doors across the waiting room reminded Charlie once again of the battle that was raging somewhere on the opposite side. He had been waiting anxiously for nearly six hours now while his sister gave birth to her first child. She had insisted upon going to a muggle hospital rather than St. Mungo's. She had presumably given Harry, her husband, a reason, but she didn't offer one to him. He knew that once her mind was set on something that it wouldn't change easily - that much hadn't changed in the years.

It had been nearly five years since the Battle of Hogwarts and he still couldn't get over all that had changed around him in the meantime. He had taken for granted the fact that all his siblings were young and in Hogwarts and not adults yet. Now that Ginny, and Ron for that matter, were married he could no longer treat the, as the same little sister and brother he had before. She was more of an equal now. She was an adult. It pained him that he had been in Romania for most of her childhood, but he vowed to do better now that she was older. He would do better by his nieces and nephews.

He ran his hands through his hair again and looked at the clock. Three in the morning. She had been in labor since nine at night. The rest of his family were either absent or in the delivery room with her. Ron and Hermione were the only notable absences, due to Hermione's own pregnancy. His mom was in the delivery room with Harry and George. Bill and Fleur were busy with their own children and his father was at the Burrow after his mother insisted he rest after a busy day at the Ministry but vowed to visit before work - he was not about to miss out on a trip to a Muggle hospital nor to see Ginny's first child.

Charlie glanced at the clock again out of nervous habit. Only five minute had passed. The minutes seemed to trickle by excruciatingly slow. He let out a loud sigh.

"How bad is it?" said a voice to his right.

He turned and saw a pretty young woman maybe in her early twenties reading a book. She had bags under her puffy red eyes and was slumped over in her chair, clearly exhausted. "That obvious?" he said with nervous laugh. "It's my sister. She's having her first kid. What about you?"

"My fiance is having his appendix removed," she said solemnly. Charlie didn't have the faintest idea as to what that meant, but he assumed it was serious based on the tone of her voice.

He nodded and made a humming sound in his throat. "That doesn't sound good. How long have you been waiting?"

She put her bookmark in her book and closed it. "About three and a half hours. You?"

"They-" he paused, searching for the proper word, "induced labor a little over two days ago and her contractions really started coming six hours ago. This is my first time going through this so I can't really tell if that's good or bad or anything." Charlie tapped his fingers on his leg and glanced at the clock again.

The woman put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Trust me when I say that time means nothing. If this is her first kid and they had to induce labor that probably just means that baby is fine and is taking a while to come out. It's not good or bad, it just is what it is."

Charlie smiled back at her, feeling relaxed to get reassurance of any kind from _someone_. He had been dying to get some sort of news or confirmation of anything for a while and even to hear it from a complete stranger was relieving. "Thanks," he said. "I'm sure your fiance is doing great too."

She looked away her smile fading. "I'm not too sure. His appendix had already ruptured and they have already told me that a surgery like this can go badly very quickly."

"I'm sorry," Charlie answered with a grim face. He honestly felt terrible for this poor woman that was clearly distressed by the state of her fiance. He had never fallen in love with anyone himself, choosing instead to dedicate his life to his work with dragons, but he couldn't imagine if someone in his large family were dying. He hoped that wasn't the case now.

They lapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts for nearly thirty minutes when the waiting room door opened. They both looked up anxious to know the status of their loved ones. "Phil Gentry." Some middle-aged man stood and walked over to the nurse. Right before the door closed behind him an excited shout of relief sounded. Then silence reigned once more.

Charlie glanced over at the woman who was reading her book once more. "What's that you're reading?" he asked genuinely interested. The cover was a pretty blue, white, and black.

"The Fault in Our Stars," she said, "Haven't you heard of it?" Charlie shook his head. "What?" she yelped a bit too loudly. They got some irritated looks and she whispered, "What? It's the most popular book in the world right now. It's about the girl who has cancer?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about..." Charlie said uncertainly. He didn't even know what cancer was other than the astrological sign.

The young woman went into a whole animated synopsis of the entire book and when he said he didn't mind spoilers told how the book ended. He thought the whole thing seemed rather sad, but she insisted that it was romantic. Dying didn't seem romantic in any way to him, but he didn't bother arguing this with the strange woman.

They were so engrossed in their discussion that they didn't notice the waiting room door open again and a voice call out. "Charlie Weasley?" The voice repeated the name louder and Charlie's head snapped around to the nurse, she smiled and encouragingly and waved a hand for him to follow. He gathered his bag that held all the presents for the new baby along with his clothes, some food, books, and other belongings. It had been magically enchanted to be extra large and light after he had insisted Hermione show him how to do what she had done during the Second Wizarding War. He thanked the woman for talking with him and wished her the best of luck. As he then following the nurse back to where his sister and brother-in-law and new child were, he realized, he never got the waiting room woman's name. On their walk to the recovery room she told him that everything went well and that she had a healthy baby boy. He grinned at the prospect of having a nephew and wondered what name Ginny and Harry would come up with. She explained that Ginny would be tired after just giving birth but he could come back and wait with his family while the baby was bathed and given shots and checked over for any signs complications.

After turning down several corridors they reached the room where Ginny, Harry, George, and his mother were. The nurse put a finger to her mouth and opened the door. He looked inside saw everyone smiling at a bundle in George's arms. He hurried over and got his first look at his new nephew. The look on this baby's face was the purest thing he ever saw. He was smiling, his mouth wide open revealing his pink, toothless gums. He had copper colored eyes that glittered underneath the longest lashes he'd ever seen. His pudgy round face gleamed like a pale moon within the swaddle of blue blankets. There was a tuft of dark ginger hair on top of his head proving his relation to the Weasley's. His short arms were flailed out and his tiny fingers were wrapped around his mother's finger. Charlie grinned with delight, his eyes glued to the infant. "Hello, little guy." The baby boy let out a coo in response.

"He's awfully cute, isn't he?" His mother said, from behind the rocking chair George where sat.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. He couldn't stop staring at his baby nephew. He was so expressive and the sounds he made showed how aware he was of his surroundings. He finally tore his eyes away and looked over to where Ginny was laying. She was clearly deep asleep by the lack of sound or movement - he could remember more than one occasions of him being woken up by her talking or snoring. "She's out for a while then?" he asked.

His mother nodded. "Ginny got to hold him for a few minutes before she passed out from exhaustion. She'll be fine once she gets some rest. It's not easy bringing a new body into the world."

Charlie nodded and turned his gaze to Harry who was staring proudly at his firstborn son. He looked like he might burst from sheer joy. "Did you decide on a name then?"

"Yes," Harry said, his voice thick with emotion, "James Sirius Potter."

Charlie chuckled. "I should have guessed." He beamed down at the newborn. "Welcome James. I hope you like people, because there are a lot of them you will come to meet in this family." James face split into a grin and a little giggle escaped.

George, who had been quietly sitting, content to simply hold and rock the child, said, "May you bear your name like a true Marauder and Weasley."

This elicited a laugh from everyone around the rocking chair. After several minutes of silence, George looked up and said, "Would you like to hold him, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded excitedly and held out his arms. Growing up with five younger siblings meant he knew exactly how to properly hold a baby. He had done his fair share of changing diapers, feeding his siblings bottles, and babysitting them. He hoped his sister would give him the chance to do that with her first son. As George deposited the infant into his arms, Charlie had the most exquisite sensation that he was being crowned king. He had never truly felt that when he held his siblings for the first time, being too young to truly understand the significance. And Bill and Fleur were always very overprotective and specific about who held their child and how. With James in his arms, Charlie knew he could take on the world, and he would just to keep this little boy safe.

Harry cleared his throat. "Say Charlie, how would you like to be his godfather?" Harry asked slightly awkwardly.

Charlie glanced quickly up at Harry, surprised, before looking back at James. There was no doubt in his mind that he would love to be James godfather and uncle. For some reason though when he opened his mouth the word that came out was, "Why?"

Harry scratched his head. "Well, with Ron about to have his own kid and Neville being a Hogwarts professor, I - I mean we, Ginny and I - figured that you would be the best choice because you would be able to help us more. If you're not too busy with work that is." He added the last part quickly. He seemed nervous about asking. Charlie wondered why.

"Of course not! I would love to be his godfather. I'd hoped you guys would let me around him and help out, but didn't even dare to think you'd ask me about being his godfather. I mean, there are so many other people that would to have this chance that I figured you'd ask first." Charlie shut his mouth before he talked their ears off (or in George's case only one ear).

Harry sighed in relief. "I mean, sure there are others I could have asked, but Ginny insisted it be someone close to the family that we knew well. You were the first person we could think of."

"Well, thank you very much. I'm honored," Charlie replied. He made an excited face down at the baby in his arms. _I'm going to be a godfather!_

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I finally finished this! It's been a work in progress for a while now. I freaking finally got around to finishing it. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think of it. Is it trash? Is it what you expected? How did I portray Charlie? Too cliche? Ok, well thanks again for reading!**


	42. Bodies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: I wrote this for a couple challenges. This is an evil Harry story. IT IS VERY DARK. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._

 ** _Raise a Witch/Wizard:_** _Write about Harry Potter._

 ** _If You Dare Challenge:_** _506: Bodies_

* * *

The door closed behind Harry, leaving him trapped in a small dark room all alone. But he wasn't alone. On the other side of that wall was the last person who would listen to his story.

He settled down on the uncomfortable wooden seat and took a deep breath. "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. I have never been to a confessional before."

"That's fine, young man. What seems to be on your mind today?" The priest said.

"Well," Harry started, "I have committed a horrible crime and need forgiveness, Father. You see, I'm not... like you. Let's just say I have certain power that provide me an advantage over most people. And I used this power in the worst way."

The priest didn't even flinch. "All can be forgiven by the blood of our Lord Jesus."

"Blood," Harry said with a harsh laugh. "Why that seems to be my problem, if you know what I mean."

There was a moment of hesitation. Then, "I'm now entirely sure what you mean. Remember, everything you say is confidential. I will not share anything you say outside these walls, save from God."

Harry mouth twisted into a cruel grin. "No, I suppose you won't be sharing anything I say, so here it goes. I have committed murder and will be doing it again."

Harry could almost smell the fear coming off the other man. "Why- Who did you hurt?"

"Before I tell you who, you must understand why. All of the people I killed and even my final victim deserved it. You see, I was abused by my family. My parents died when I was just a baby, so I was given to my aunt and uncle to be raised by them. No one thought my good Catholic relatives would be so awful. They were just so perfect: they went to church, they prayed regularly, they kept a clean house. But they hated me. They tried as hard as they could to beat my power out of me. I would beg for them to stop, but they never did. Do you hear me, Father? _They never did_." Tears were streaming down Harry's face now as he remembered all the pain he had gone through for 16 years.

"My dear, boy, I'm terribly sorry to hear all the pain you went through," the priest said in a sympathetic voice.

"I did everything I could to make it stop or get away. But no one listened. I talked to the police, the doctors, my teachers, my friends, even my headmaster didn't listen. All i ever was to them was a weapon. They used me and manipulated me to fix their problems. I was only a kid." Harry broke off with a sound that was half sob, half laugh. "But I grew up faster than they thought. And now, I am exacting my revenge on all those who heard and did nothing. I have killed nearly everyone who wronged me. But there is still one more that walks free. One more person that I must kill." Harry carefully drew out his wand.

The priest was practically shaking with fear now. "H-have you not come for forgiveness? It's not too late to put this carnage to an end. God is with you, and he will forgive you and help you let go of all your-"

"Shut up!" Harry said casting a quick silencing charm on the priest. "My aunt and uncle came to your confessional _every week_ and confessed to hurting me _every week._ My pain could have ended long ago had you decided the life of a child was worth more than your job. I hoped and prayed every night that one day you would come and rescue me. But no one ever came. Not even the saintly priest. And for that, you will die."

Harry opened the curtain next to him and looked the man in the eye. He cried and mouthed something that Harry didn't bother deciphering. " _Avada Kedavra._ "

* * *

 _A/N: What did you think? Pretty dark, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you thought of this. I really enjoyed writing this one. I plan to add more to Loss very soon! Thank you!_


	43. 10 Days of Hell

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _A/N: I wrote this for a couple challenges._

 _ **Raise a Witch/Wizard:** Write about Tom Riddle/Voldemort._

 _ **If You Dare Challenge:** 320: Hide and Seek_

 ** _Who? What? How? Challenge:_** _2: Amelia Bones; 381: Children; 650: Own_

 ** _WARNING: This is very, very dark and contains torture scenes._**

* * *

10

The whole ordeal lasted ten days. Ten days of agony, misery. Ten days of horror, wondering what would happen to my family. What started out as a game of hide and seek quickly turned into a game of cat and mouse. I was the mouse. Then they caught me and I was taken to their hideout where I would endure endless torture. Ten days of knowing that they were my last.

9

Whenever I was actually being tortured, I would repeat my mantra to myself over and over. "My name is Ameila Bones. I have three children and a loving husband. I am a witch. I work at the Ministry of Magic." I would repeat that as many times as I could to keep myself sane. I didn't want to forget who I was. I refused to end up like the Longbottom's, a mere shell of the person I was. I needed to stay strong for my kids. I worried that if I wasn't rescued soon though, that I would end up like them though or be killed. I could typically only repeat it nine times before the pain became all I could focus on.

8

The only way I found I could pass the time between sessions was by counting my blessings. My kids were still safe with Dumbledore at Hogwarts. As long as Dumbledore lived Voldemort (it was easier to think than speak the name) was still kept at bay. I wasn't dead yet. I could still be found and rescued. Once I was rescued (I held onto the hope that I would be rescued), I would be able to hug my husband and children again. No matter what they did to me, I wouldn't crack as long as I held onto my blessings. They hadn't used a Dementor on me yet. Voldemort himself hadn't tortured my either. For some reason, I could only ever come up with those eight.

7

I recognized seven of the people who regularly tortured me. There were the Carrow siblings, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair, and Thorfinn Rowle. The Ministry required all their employees to memorize all known free previous and current Death Eaters when Voldemort rose to power again. They wanted us to make sure if we ever saw them we could recognize them and turn them in. It was a shame I would likely never get the chance to turn in my own captors.

6

After six days, my original captors still could not get me to break. They had tried everything, but nothing would get me to reveal any of the secrets they wanted. I never told them, but their curses were too dull. They didn't have enough power in their various torture methods to _really_ get me to talk. I would simply pretend to be in more pain than I actually was. So they brought in Bellatrix. I wish they had just killed me instead.

5

I only begged five times. The first time was when they captured me. I threatened them to let me go or else I would make sure they all went to Azkaban. When they didn't listen to that, I started begging. The second time was the first time they used the Cruciatus curse on me. I had never felt it before and pleaded with them to stop. The third time was when they left me in the Dark Room all by myself for two days. No food, no water. I screamed for release. The fourth time was when they threatened to take my children. I couldn't bear the thought of them laying hands on my babies and cried for them to show mercy. The final time was when Voldemort himself came in.

4

Voldemort used four different curses on me. He used the obvious Cruciatus curse. He also used some curse I'd never heard before (likely invented by him or one of his loyal followers) that cut me in the worst ways. He used another that made me unable to breathe. That was the worst of it. I had never wanted to give out information before Voldemort used that one on me. Unfortunately for me, Dumbledore made us (those in or allied with the Order of the Phoenix) swear oaths and put spells on ourselves to prevent us to give out vital information to the Order. I regretted it now. The last curse he used on me was the last thing I ever heard.

3

I was given three meals a day, but you could hardly call them meals. At every "meal" they gave me stale or mostly moldy bread and a small cup of water. Typically, Peter Pettigrew would bring me the food, and if I was unable to feed myself or lift the glass of water to my lips (which happened more and more as time wore on), he would put the water or the food up to my mouth and feed me like a child. It was the most humiliating torture of all, more so than when they stripped me of my clothes and gave me a white sheet to cover myself with. I wanted nothing more than to see Pettigrew suffer for the shame he put me through.

2

Eventually, Voldemort grew tired of having to feed me and torture me. He probably thought his efforts would be better placed elsewhere. So he presented me with two options: tell him what I know and see my children again or die. I wished with everything in me I could tell him _why_ I couldn't give any information. I cried and cried, but my mouth wouldn't move. It tore me apart knowing that would never see my babies again. I prayed to whatever god was out there that they would be safe and know that I loved them.

1

The last thing I ever saw was a flash of green light. The last words I ever heard were the words for the Killing curse. The last thought to go through my head was about my family. I prayed one last time that they would be okay and for forgiveness. I hoped they would understand why I wasn't there. My final words to Voldemort when he asked: "Burn in hell."

* * *

 _A/N: What do you think? Was it good? Too dark? I wasn't originally going to make it quite so dark, but I couldn't stop the words from coming out. I just let me fingers go to work on the keyboard and sat back relaxed. I think it's okay. Let me know what YOU think and what YOU would like to see next! I appreciate all constructive criticism and all praise. Thanks for reading. I'll see you next time._


End file.
